Shikamaru e a lâmpada maravilhosa
by Hamiko01
Summary: Suna, governada pelo sultão Gaara. O feiticeiro Orochimaru deseja colocar as mãos na lâmpada, mas ela pertence a um plebeu! ShikaTema, NaruSasu, NejiHina
1. Chapter 1

**Ps: Naruto não me pertence. Nem a estória da lâmpada maravilhosa. n.n**

**Bem, aqui os personagens se vestem como a turma de Aladin. Jaquetas, calça balão, sandálias de ponta curva... Enfim.**

* * *

_Eu vim de um lugar onde sempre se vê uma caravana passar_

_Vão cortar sua orelha pra mostrar pra você como é bárbaro o nosso lar..._

**Cap.1**

**A princesa e o plebeu**

-

**Suna. Um reino localizado em meio ao deserto, governado pelo sultão Gaara, que era mais uma vez era incomodado.**

Ino: GAARA-SAMAAAAAAAAA!

Gaara: Quié? ¬¬

Ino: A princesa surtou de novo! X(

Gaara: Mande o príncipe acalmá-la. ù.ú

Ino: Já mandei!!

Príncipe: IAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHUUUUUUU!!! **- Voando pela janela.**

Gaara: OO

Chouji: Dessa vez ela bateu o recorde! Acho que ele até passou do mercado! ô.ô

Gaara: Tsc. Quanto problema. Além de ter que arranjar um noivo pra minha irmã agora preciso consertar a janela que o príncipe quebrou.

Chouji: Huh?! Bem... Eu conheço alguém, Gaara-sama.

Ino: Epa! ô.ô Você não tá pensando em chamar...

Chouji: Nosso irmão. Shikamaru. n.n

Gaara: Cês são irmãos? Oo

(Gaara) _"Preciso conversar mais com meus criados"_ ¬¬

Ino: Irmãos de adoção, Gaara-sama. n.n Morávamos no mesmo orfanato.

Gaara: Hm...

De repente entrou na sala o real vizir. Um homem com um bastão de cobra, cabelos longos, negros, pele cinza, roupa preta e um anel de ouro no dedo: Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Ui, que tédio. Bem pra colocar uma mesa de sinuca nesse castelo, né, Gaara-sama? **- Se aproximou do sultão e o fez olhar para o anel. - **Olhe para a ônix desta jóia... Você está com sono, muito sono...

Gaara: Hã...? **- Sonolento.**

Orochimaru: Você vai me deixar ser sultão. Você vai me deixar ser...

Gaara: Eu deixarei você ser... ô.ô

Chouji: Ô, Orochimaru-sama? O.õ A gente tá aqui.

Orochimaru: Quêêêê! Criados! °O° Ah, é que Gaara-sama tem problemas pra dormir XD

Gaara: Huh? **- Acordou. -** Que cês tão fazendo aqui?

Ino: Ahn...

Gaara: Deixa pra lá. Dispensados por hoje vocês três.

Orochimaru, Ino e Chouji: Huh?

Gaara: Vou conversar com a minha irmã. ¬¬

---

**- No quarto da princesa -**

Temari: Isso é muito injusto!!!

A linda princesa estava mal humorada e agarrada com o travesseiro.

Temari: Por que eu tenho que casar com um desses riquinhos, mauricinhos e emos? XO

Gaara: Eles são príncipes.

Temari: E daí? Quero um cara legal e não um conquistador barato! ò.ó

Gaara: O papai queria que você se casasse antes de completar vinte anos. ú.ù

Temari: E daí? **- Cruzou os braços e olhou manhosa pro teto. -** Se eu me casar... Quero que seja por amor, não por obrigação.

Gaara:...

Temari:...

Gaara: Que papo mais brega. ¬¬

Temari: Grrr... Por que o papai não deu o reinado pra mim, já que eu sou a mais velha? Que machismo é esse?

Gaara: Ele tava porre na hora da morte.

Temari: É mesmo. ú.ù

Gaara: Tá certo. Ahn... Olha, é o seguinte. Você pode se casar com quem quiser. Até com gente de classe média.

Temari: Jura?

Gaara: Menos com pobre, por favor. ¬¬ A última coisa que eu quero é sustentar seu marido. Já não basta que ele vira sultão quando eu me enjoar desse cargo.

Temari: Fala sério. Como se eu fosse ter esse azar. ù.ú

---

**- Longe dali -**

Shikamaru: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

Ino: SHIKAMARU, ACORDA, SEU VAGABUNDO!

Shikamaru: Zzzzz...

Chouji: Ele não acordou! ô.ô

Ino: Acorda! Por que não está de serviço?** - Empurrou ele.**

Shikamaru: Meu serviço acabou. **- Abriu os olhos entendiado.**

Ino: Como acabou? Aquelas pedras são muito pesadas! ÒÓ

Shikamaru: Foi só pegar um pedaço de madeira e usar como alavança para diminuir o peso. E para transportar eu criei um troço que o pessoal da construção tá chamando agora de carro de mão.

Ino e Chouji: OO

Shikamaru: Me deixem dormir agora. Zzzz... Hei!

Ino: Não pode dormir! Eu arranjei um serviço pra você!

Shikamaru: Quê? Mais um! ÒÓ E por que vocês não fazem nada depois que voltam do castelo? O.ó

Chouji: É lá que você vai trabalhar. Gaara-sama quer alguém que conserte a parede do castelo.

Ino: É. E você é tão habilidoso que...

Shikamaru: Zzzz...

Ino: SHIKAMARU!!!!

Shikamaru: EEEEEU! OO

Ino: Você vai AGORA consertar o telhado, certo?

Shikamaru: Ok. Ok. ¬¬

---

**- Mais tarde, no castelo do sultão -**

Ino: Gaara-sama, esse é meu irmão Shikamaru. Ele é bom em construções (_E tem uma inteligência que dá inveja_ ¬¬)

Gaara: Você tem irmão?

Chouji: Ahn... Não somos irmãos de sangue, senhor.

(Chouji) _"Ele não presta a atenção na gente ou é problema de memória?"_ Oo

Gaara: Bem... Chouji, leve Shikamaru para a sala de estar, consertar a janela. Ino, pode voltar para a cozinha.

Ino e Chouji: _Hai._

(Shikamaru) _"Que saco. Não vai ter nada de interessante aqui. A menos que seja pra roubar, é claro."_ ¬¬

**---**

**- Enquanto isso, nos corredores -**

Orochimaru: Ah, que ótimo. A princesa Temari rejeita todos os pretendentes. Bah, quem se importa. Basta eu conseguir a lâmpada maravilhosa que eu viro sultão!

Kabuto: Mas senhor, não seria mais fácil se...

Orochimaru: Quieto, Kabuto-kun! Estou pensando. ù.ú

Kabuto: Mas...

Orochimaru: Quieto... Tá quase lá... Tá quase lá...

Kabuto: A lâmpada está na caverna do Shukaku, senhor, e para entrar lá tem que desvendar o enigma. Mas todos que tentaram morreram.

Orochimaru: Culpa sua. Quantas vezes eu disse que você deveria tentar?

Kabuto: Não quero morrer, senhor. ¬¬

Orochimaru: O meu anel de ouro pode me dar poder supremo, mas não é o suficiente! Preciso da lâmpada maravilhosa! Eu quero a lâmpada maravilhosa! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero!

Kabuto: Eu ainda acharia mais fácil se...

Orochimaru: Já disse pra ficar quieto! Eu sei que tem um jeito de pegar aquela lâmpada. ù.ú

Kabuto: Huh? **- Olhou para o rapaz que estava reformando a parede.**

---

Shikamaru trabalhava pensando no fim do trabalho, quando olhou para o lado e viu a princesa Temari com roupa de Jasmine, só que cor de rosa, montando um quebra-cabeça chinês.

Shikamaru: ô.ô...!

**POF!!!**

Shikamaru: Arh! **- Se desequilibrava da escada.**

Temari: Huh?

Shikamaru: AAAAHR!

**POF!**

Temari: Leso. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Aaar... **- Massageando um dos ombros. -** Que saco... Huh?

Temari: Você tá bem?

Shikamaru: Bah, vou melhorar. Huh? Isso é um cubo mágico?

Temari: Hein? Ah, é sim, mas eu não tô conseguindo montá-lo.

Shikamaru: Deixa eu tentar.

A princesa deu o cubo pra ele e em dois minutos o rapaz terminou de montar, com Kabuto olhando tudo.

Kabuto: OO...!!

Shikamaru: Pronto.

Temari: Nossa. Você é bom. Pra alguém montar isso tão rápido deve ser muito inteligente.

Shikamaru: Bem... Meus irmãos sempre dizem isso. **- Levantou-se e tirou o pó das roupas. -** Então... Você trabalha aqui? **- Coçou a cabeça e sorriu.**

Temari: Eu sou a princesa.

Shikamaru: Princesa Temari! OO

Temari: Isso.** - Sorriu e pegou o cubo. -** Bem, se cuida. Mas se levar outra queda eu volto pra te levar ao médico.

Shikamaru: Bah... Eu não vou precisar de ajuda. ¬¬

Temari: Até mais então. Hm... Pensando bem...

Shikamaru: Huh?

Temari: Pode ficar.** - Entregou-lhe o cubo.**

Shikamaru: Posso saber por que?

Temari: Porque você é... Muito legal.

Shikamaru:...!

Temari: Até mais.

(Temari)_ "QUE AZAR! Ele é muito legal, mas é o cara do vidro!! Gaara-kun me paga!"_

**A princesa fora embora sob os olhos de Orochimaru e do espião Kabuto.**

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru! Eu tive uma idéia pra pegar a lâmpada!

Orochimaru: Jura?! Qual! 8D

Kabuto: Olhe aquele plebeu!

Shikamaru havia terminado e brincava com o cubo mágico.

Orochimaru: Que inteligente! Ô.Ô

Kabuto: E não é só. Aquele é o quebra-cabeça da princesa Temari.

Orochimaru: SIIIIM! Kabuto-kun! Entendi sua idéia! MUAHAUAHAUAHIHEIHIEHIEUUAAAA

O feiticeiro sai correndo em direção a Shikamaru.

Orochimaru: HEI! HEI! Ô CDF! HEI VOCÊ!

Shikamaru: Huh?

Orochimaru: Uf... Uf... Ahn... Ar... Ar...

Shikamaru: Quié? ¬¬

Orochimaru: Huh... Um rapaz como você deve ser muito inteligente pra achar essa coisa divertida. XD

Shikamaru: E daí?

Orochimaru: Mas inteligência não vai trazer a princesa Temari pra você. Porque você é pobre.

Shikamaru: Não precisa jogar na cara. O.ó

Orochimaru: Mas calma. Você não precisa ser príncipe pra casar com ela :D

Shikamaru: Não?! ô.ô

Orochimaru: Só precisa ter dinheiro. u.u

Shikamaru: Eu sou liso. ù.ú"

Orochimaru: É? Hm... Então posso fazê-lo ficar rico.

Shikamaru: Quê!?

(Orochimaru) _"Hehehehe! Ele caiu feito um patinho!"_

Orochimaru: Está vendo esse mapa? Fora da cidade, ainda nos desertos de Suna, há a caverna do Shukaku. Lá dentro há uma lâmpada que... Que eu preciso muito ter.

Shikamaru: Por que?

Orochimaru: Por que eu coleciono lâmpadas, caramba! Presta a atenção.

Shikamaru: Tá.

Orochimaru: Pode não parecer, mas a caverna está viva. Antes de você entrar ela toma a forma de um bijuu e lhe dar um enigma. Se você acertar você entra e a lâmpada será toda sua.

Shikamaru:...

Orochimaru: Claro. Ninguém desvendou o mistério ainda e muitos morreram. u.u É uma fatalidade, mas... HEI!

**Shikamaru foi embora.**

Orochimaru: Peraí, meu! ÒÓ

Shikamaru: Não quero morrer. Vou ficar rico de outro jeito.

Orochimaru: E se... E se eu der algo que pode protegê-lo da caverna do Shukaku?

Shikamaru:... **- Parou**

Orochimaru: Eu vou lhe emprestar... O meu anel de ouro mágico... Que eu adoro, tá?** - Tirou o anel do dedo.**

Shikamaru: ô.ô

Orochimaru: Ouro mesmo e com um poder que pode protegê-lo de qualquer perigo. E eu o chamo de...

Shikamaru: Você deu nome pro anel?! Oõ

Orochimaru: Siiiim! Se chama Sasuke-kun! E é de estimação! É lindo, fofo e tudo de bom! E tem um porta-jóia de castelinho só pra ele no meu quarto!!! n.n

Shikamaru: OO...!

Orochimaru: Use-o para conseguir a lâmpada maravilhosa. E NEM TENTA ME ROUBAR, PALHAÇO! ÒÓ Sasuke-kun pode ser poderoso, mas ele é fiel a mim.

**PUF! Desapareceu.**

Shikamaru: O.ó

**PUF! Reapareceu.**

Orochimaru: Só vim dá o último adeus! **- Pega a mão de Shikamaru. - **Até mais, minha preciosa jóia! T.T

**PUF! Desapareceu de novo.**

Shikamaru: Hm... Então se eu conseguir essa tal lâmpada eu posso ficar rico. Hm... **- Pensando. -** Mas porque alguém iria atrás de uma lâmpada? Tem tantas no camelô.

_"Eu coleciono lâmpadas!"_

Shikamaru: Ah é. Ele é colecionador. Hm... E o que me impede de vender esse anel e com o ouro subornar o sultão pra casar com a princesa? **- Olhou para o anel interessado. -** Hum... Nada me impede.

**De repente, observou uma coisa na jóia.**

Shikamaru: Quê! Mas que porcaria é essa? Òó Ele me disse que é ouro, mas eu tô vendo uma manchinha verde nojenta aqui! Ah, deixa eu limpar.

**E ao esfregar o anel uma fumaça se fez e "PUFT!" um gênio muito GATO apareceu. Cabelos e olhos escuros e pele bem clara, com roupa de gênio azul e tudo mais.**

Shikamaru: OO

Sasuke: Cof! Cof! Francamente, pra quê essa fumaça toda? ¬¬

Shikamaru:...!!!

Sasuke: Pois é. Você tem o anel. Agora pode realizar desej... **- Percebeu que Shikamaru desapareceu. -** Huh?

Shikamaru: Vou devolver esse troço! Tem macumba dentro dele! ÒÓ

Sasuke: Hei, ô, idiota, eu tenho um contrato! ò.ó Enquanto você usar o anel tem que fazer pedidos, ou devolve logo isso pro feiticeiro de gosto duvidoso.

Shikamaru:...!? Desejos?

Sasuke: Sim. Desejos. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Quantos?

Sasuke: Quantos você quiser.

Shikamaru: Ah é? Então eu quero ser ric...

Sasuke: Mas tem certas regras, claro.

Shikamaru: Que tipo de regras?

**PLOFT! Uma enciclopédia caiu na frente de Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru: OO

Sasuke: Essas aí. ù.ú

Shikamaru: Cê é pior que plano de saúde, heim? ¬¬

Sasuke: É melhor esperar até pegar a lâmpada. O feiticeiro Orochimaru está obcecado por ela e se possuí-la a princesa será sua.

Shikamaru: E esse feiticeiro é confiável?

Sasuke: Não sei. Você é o terceiro ser vivo com quem eu falo. ¬¬ Minha vida social se resume ao feiticeiro e o lacaio. Fui criado por ele e trabalho pra ele.

Shikamaru: E se eu roubar o anel? Você fica livre dele?

Sasuke: Sim, mas vou passar a ser pobre. Não, obrigado. ¬¬ Vamos pegar logo a lâmpada maravilhosa.

Shikamaru: Que problemático. Mas vamos. ú.ù

**Continua...**

* * *

**Vários casais, yaois... Enfim!!! Comentem!!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sopram ventos do leste e um sol vem do oeste, meu camelo quer descansar_

_Pode vir e pular num tapete e voar, noite em Suna vai chegar..._

**Cap.2**

**O enigma da caverna**

-

**Nos jardins do palácio...**

Orochimaru: Há! Deixa só eu pegar aquela lâmpada! O sultão tá tão preocupado em casar a irmã que nem vai poder se defender! XD HIHEIEHEIEHEIEHEUUUAAAA!!!

Kabuto: Mas senhor...

Orochimaru: Peraí, Kabuto-kun. Ainda não acabei. MUHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAAAAAIHEIHUUAAA!!! Ai... Ai... **- Enxuga uma lágrima.** - Pronto. Pode falar. n.n

Kabuto: Quem garante que o plebeu não vai vender o anel e com o ouro casar com a princesa?

Orochimaru: Quem em sã consciência venderia um anel com um gênio dentro, criatura? O.ó

Kabuto: Mas... Ele sabe que dentro do anel tem um gênio?

Orochimaru: OO

Kabuto:...

Orochimaru: NINGUÉM VAI VENDER MEU ANEL! VÔ JÁ MARCAR O SUJEITO! Ò.Ó

"GRRRRRRRR..."

Orochimaru: Huh?

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAARH!!! °O°

Um tigre avançou no real vizir e ele apontou seu bastão de cobra, mas antes de soltar um raio colorido, Temari chegou.

Temari: Hei, Fuuton! n.n

Fuuton: Grrr...** - Mirou o feiticeiro e foi até a princesa.**

Orochimaru: Depois eu é que sou o estranho! Ò.Ó Que pessoa com o mínimo de sanidade tem um tigre no jardim? ÒÓ...!!!

Temari: Ora, Fuuton é meu desde que era filhote. **- Acariciava o tigre.**

Gaara: Papai deu pra ela.

Orochimaru: ARH! Avisa quando chega, Gaara-sama! Parece visagem! OO

Temari: Ah, já que está aqui, Gaara, deixa eu logo dizer. Não vou mais casar. u.u

Gaara: QUÊ!? °O°

Temari: Tá certo que esse foi o desejo de morte do nosso pai, mas ele tava porre. O.õ

Gaara: E daí! Eu apostei com Kankuro que você casaria! °O°

Temari: Se vira. Vai perder a aposta. ¬¬

Gaara: ò.ó...!!!

(Gaara) _"Vou ter que casar ela, nem que seja sob decreto!" _ÒÓ

Orochimaru: Bem, eu já vou. Preciso achar um guarda. XD

---

**Na cozinha...**

Alguns serviçais e o chefe de cozinha trabalhavam.

Lee: UIAAAAAA!!! **- Fatiando o peixe rapidamente e em fatias fininhas.**

Chouji: Ele vai bater o recorde dele!

Ino: Que rápido!

Lee: Tá vendo só, Sakura-san? XD

Sakura: Precisam urgente um hobbie. ù.ú

De repente Shikamaru entrou na cozinha com Sasuke.

Garotas: Huh?

Sasuke:...

Garotas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! XDDDDDDDDD

Sasuke:...!!! OO

Ino: MAS QUE LINDO! **- Pulou no pescoço do gênio. -** SHIKA, MEU IRMÃO, ONDE VOCÊ ACHOU ESSA COISA LINDA? XD

Shikamaru: De um anel. ¬¬

Sakura: TIRE SUAS MÃOS DELE, INO!

Outras garotas: ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!! Ò.Ó

Lee: Quem é esse que eu nunca vi? Ò.ó

Shikamaru: Olha, Chouji, Ino, eu vou sair. Vou viajar e talvez volte daqui a alguns dias.

Ino: Vai se esconder no sótão pra dormir é? Ò.ó

Shikamaru: Não. Fui contratado pra fazer um serviço. Só tô avisando.

Chouji: A gente cuida de tudo, Shika. n.n

Shikamaru: Certo. Larga ele, Ino.

Sasuke: ù.ú

Ino: Certo. n.n

A dupla foi embora da cozinha e do castelo.

Sasuke: Nem meia hora em contato com mais gente e já tõ começando a odiar tudo. ù.ú

Shikamaru: Você é problemático. ¬¬

---

**Enquanto isso, nos corredores do castelo.**

Orochimaru: Ô, Neji-ku-uuuun... n.n **- Se aproximou de um dos guardas do palácio.**

Neji: Huh? AAAAARH! °O°

(Neji) _"O real vizir doido!"_ OO

Neji: Quié, Orochimaru-sama? ò.ó

Orochimaru: É o seguinte. Tem um plebeu chamado Shikamaru que está com um anel de ouro meu. XD

Neji: Tá, eu pego o desgraçado. ¬¬

Orochimaru: NÃÃO! Ele não roubou! Eu emprestei! Ele vai até a caverna do Shukaku pegar a lâmpada maravilhosa pra mim :3

Neji: Lâmpada! Pra quê uma lâmpada! Ò.Ó Tem de 1,99 no camelô! O.ó

Orochimaru: E EU LÁ SOU GENTE DE COMPRAR EM CAMELÔ, MEU FILHO! Sou chique! Quero a lâmpada mais rara. 8D Pense em como vai ficar lindo no meu quarto. EU QUERO A LÂMPADA DAQUELA CAVERNA! Ò.Ó

(Neji) _"Eu tinha que encontrar ele pela manhã pra variar."_ ù.ú

Orochimaru: E pra garantir que o plebeu CDF não vai roubar meu Sasuke-kun e vendê-lo, você vai vigiá-lo.

Neji: Merdx. ¬¬

---

**Mercado de Suna, marcado pela gande quantidade de movimento, ladrões, piquetes e pedintes. Shikamaru e o gênio andavam. **

Sasuke: E aí? Aonde estamos indo?

Shikamaru: Eu vou pra uma área no meio do nada sem ao menos ter o que comer. Acha que vou fazer isso indo a pé? Não. Vou arranjar transporte.

Sasuke: Hn.

Sakura: Pelo jeito você não dá dinheiro ou coisa assim. Senão o feiticeiro não iria ter me emprestado. Afinal eu quero a grana.

Sasuke: Parabéns. Você não é um idiota. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Agora meu desejo. **- O puxou para dentro de um beco. -** Eu quero um tapete tamanho médio.

Sasuke: Tapete?! O.o

Shikamaru: É. Tapete. Ahn... Peraí. **- Olhou pra cima e viu Neji em cima do muro. -** Que cê tá fazendo aqui? O.ó

Neji: Seguindo você. u.u

Shikamaru: Eu sei, mas por que? ò.ó

Neji: Eu vou com vocês até a caverna. Ordens de Orochimaru-sama. ¬¬

Sasuke: Tinha que cruzar com ele logo pela manhã, não?

Neji: Nem me fale. ù.ú

Shikamaru: E se povão todo comigo já tá ficando problemático. Meu tapete, Sasuke.

**Puft. Apareceu um tapete.**

Shikamaru: Ótimo. Agora dê um pouco de vida a ele, mas sem o dom da fala porque quem fala reclama muito. E o poder de voar também. Faça com que ele me obedeça.

**Puft! O tapete ganhou vida e poder de voar.**

Shikamaru: Certo. Agora vamos. Se chegarmos cedo ainda posso tirar um cochilo.

Sasuke **- Gota -**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No palácio**

Orochimaru: Kabuto, bem vindo ao meu novo covil do mal. Fiz umas reformas_ :D_

Kabuto: Mudou as cortinas?

Orochimaru: Ah, você reparou!!! Que bom!! **- Sentou-se na frente de uma bola de cristal. -** Vamos lá. Mostre-me Sasuke-kun. n.n

**A imagem mostrava os três voando no tapete pelo deserto.**

**Shikamaru tava deitado olhando para o céu e Sasuke e Neji putos da vida.**

Neji: Por isso ele pediu um tapete. Pra ir deitado. ÒÓ

Shikamaru: Ver as núvens é tãããão legal.

Sasuke: Você é_ realmente_ estranho. ò.o

Neji: Do que você tá falando? Seu amo é o vizir doido. O.ó

Sasuke: Mas pelo menos eu dificilmente saio do anel. ¬¬

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Shikamaru, Sasuke e Neji: AAAARH...!!!!

**De repente o tapete quase caiu no chão quando um monstro de areia surgiu: Shukaku.**

Neji: AAARH!!!

Sasuke: A caverna do Shukaku!

Shukaku: QUEM OUSA DESPERTAR-ME DO SONO? GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Sasuke e Neji: O.ó

Shikamaru: Heim?

Shukaku: Pow! Eu tava dormindo! Quem me acordou, heim? Heim?

Shikamaru: A gente só tava passando. O.õ

Shukaku: MENTIIIRA! Vocês queriam me acordar que eu sei. ò.ó

Shikamaru: Queríamos não.

Shukaku: Queriam sim! ò.ó Ninguém me visita pra perguntar se eu tô bem, se eu tô legal... NÃÃÃO! Só vem aqui atrás da tal lâmpada maravilhosa, porque ela é isso, ela é aquilo...

Shikamaru: Então a lâmpada está aí! **- Sorriu.**

Shukaku: VIU! Você não veio me ver! Ò.Ó Veio pegar a lâmpada! NINGUÉM LIGA PRA MIM!!! T.T

Shikamaru: Era só o que me faltava, a caverna é fresca. O.ó

Shukaku: Pois você vai ver! Se quer tanto aquela lâmpada nem um pouco mais legal do que eu vai ter que decifrar o enigma!

Shikamaru: Eu sei. u.u

Neji: Peraí! Como é que é? O.õ

Shukaku: E se não acertar a resposta eu mato você!

Shikamaru: Eu sei.

Neji: Quê! Eu não tõ sabendo disso! Mata ele, ó! Ò.ó

Shukakau: Não. E eu vou matar você e seu amigo também. XD

Neji: Amigo!? Eu nem conheço ele!

Sasuke: Se deram mal. **- Sorriso frio malvado.**

Shukaku: E destruir esse anel também!

Sasuke: QUÊ!!!OO

Shukaku: MUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAA! Eu sou fodix! XD YÉÉ!

Neji: OO

Shukaku: SHUKAKU É MAU! PEGA UM, PEGA GERAL! AHÁ AHÁ AHÁ!

Shikamaru: Que saco. Quer ir logo com isso? O.ó

Shukaku: Tá certo. Tá certo. O que é, o que é...

Sasuke: Joga esse anel fora! Joga logo, caceta! ÒÓ

Shikamaru: Negativo. Se eu morrer vocês vão juntos. ¬¬

Sasuke e Neji: QUÊ!?

Shukaku: ... De dia anda sobre quatro pernas, a tarde sobre duas e a noite sobre três.

Shikamaru: Hm...

Shukaku: Num sabe, né? Né?

Shikamaru: É o homem.

Shukaku: Huh? O.O

Orochimaru **(Vendo pela bola de criatal): **Huh? O.O

Shikamaru: Quando criança ele engatinha. Quando adulto anda sobre as duas pernas. E quando velho anda sobre as pernas e sobre a bengala. u.u

Shukaku: Oooooh! ô.ô

Sasuke: Grande coisa. Eu poderia ter feito melhor. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Volta pro anel, Sasuke. ù.ú

Sasuke: ò.ó...!

**Tzzz. Voltou pro anel.**

Shikamaru: Que gênio chato. ù.ú

Shukaku: CAAARACA! Você é muito bom! De novo! De novo! XD

Neji: Quê!? O.ó

Shukaku: O que é o que é? Está no começo da rua, no meio da terra e no fim do mar? Você não sabe, né? Né?

Shikamaru: A letra R.

Orochimaru **(Observando tudo na bola de cristal):** UAAAAAU! Ele é bom, Kabuto-kun! XD

Shukaku: Mais uma! Mais uma!

Neji: Deixa de ser chato! ò.ó Quer deixar a gente pegar logo essa lâmpada?

Shukaku: Ah, não sejam maus. Mais uma, vaaaaai! XD

Shikamaru: Que caverna problemática. ¬¬

Shukaku: Legal! Legal! Tá, eu sei uma. O que a banana disse pro tomate? XD

Shikamaru: Putz. Chega! **- Apontou o anel pra caverna. -** Desejo que o Shukaku boceje.

**Um raio saiu do anel e o Shukaku bocejou.**

Shukaku: UAAAAA... QUE SOOOON...

Shikamaru: Agora, tapete!

**Tapete começa a voar em direção à boca do Shukaku...**

Neji: PERAÍ, PORRX! QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO IR? ÒÓ

**...E foi rapidamente goela abaixo.**

Shukaku: QUÊ!? Gasp! SOCORRO! GASP! TÔ ENGASGADO! AAAAAARH! GASP! XO

Orochimaru: Ele engasgou a caverna! OO

Kabuto: Agora deu cagada. ô.ô

Orochimaru: AAAARH! **- Surtou. -** SASUKE-KUUUUN!

Shukaku: EU VOU MORRER! AAAHR! GASP! GASP! AAAAAH!!!

**POOOOOOOOOOU!!! - A caverna explode.**

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAHR!!! SASUKE-KUUUUU...! **- POFT!** **Desmaia. **- X.X

**Na caverna. Um bando de pedra começou a cair e uma prendeu o tapete, fazendo Shikamaru e Neji caírem feito chumbos.**

Shikamaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!! °O°

Neji: QUE IDÉIA DE GIRICO FOI ESSA!? AGORA A GENTE VAI MORREEEEEER!

Shikamaru **(Esfregando o anel):** SASUKE! SAI DAÍ E FAZ UMA COISA QUE PRESTE!

**Puft. Apareceu.**

Sasuke: Que é que tá pegand ...!!! OO...!!!

Shikamaru: Um bando de travesseiro lá embaixo! RÁPIDO!

Varios travesseiros apareceram e todo mundo caiu lá, espalhando pena por tudo que é lado. Depois caíram as pedras.

**- Silêncio.-**

Shikamaru: Ooouoohh... **- Vendo núvens.**

Neji: Cof! Cof!

Sasuke: Como alguém com um QI de 220 pôde ter uma idéia tão imbecil? ÒÓ

Shikamaru: Eu sou inteligente, não pajé. Eu lá sabia que a caverna poderia morrer engasgada? ¬¬

Neji: Bem que a minha mãe disse... **- Tonto -** Não vai ser guarda do castelo, meu filho... X(

Shikamaru: Huh? **- Olhou para o teto. -** Putz! Estamos presos! OO

Neji: Hoje não é meu dia mesmo. ú.ù

Sasuke: Vocês estão. O feiticeiro sabe uma magia de invocação. Em poucas horas eu vou sair daqui. ¬¬

Shikamaru: E a gente?

Sasuke: Vão morrer.

Neji: Eu odeio vocês. ù.ú

---

**Com Orochimaru.**

Orochimaru: RÁPIDO, KABUTO-KUN! Vamos prepara a porção que tráz o Sasuke-kun de volta!** - Olhar confiante.**

Kabuto **- Gota.**

---

Sasuke: Precisamos encontrar a lâmpada, rápido. ù.ú

Neji: Ahn... Por acaso é aquela ali? **- Apontou para cima.**

Shikamaru, Neji e Sasuke: ô.ô...!!!

A lâmpada brilhava em cima de uma pedra e chamava a atenção. Não porque era de ouro, mas porque não tinha nenhuma poeira.

Shikamaru: Então essa é a lâmpada maravilhosa? O.ó **- Pega a lãmpada**.

Sasuke: Sim. É a que meu mestre anda procurando faz tempo.

Shikamaru: Hm...

Neji: Bela porcaria. ò.ó E agora? Como vamos sair daqui?

Shikamaru: Peraí, tem uma coisa escrita.

Neji: O que é?

Hm... Tá difícil de ver**. - Esfrega.**

De repente sai uma fumaça nem um pouco espalhafatosa, cobrindo toda a caverna.

Shikamaru: ARG! Cof! Cof! Putz! A lâmpada fuma!?

Neji: Cof! Cof!

Sasuke: Cof! Huh?

Sasuke olhou para cima e o que viu foi no meio da fumaça um rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis e sorriso de gente precipitada. As roupas puxadas para o vermelho e uns risquinhos no rosto.

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: Hehehehehe!

Neji e Shikamaru: Heim?

Naruto: Alô! n.n

Shikamaru:...!

Naruto: Sou Naruto. Eu sou o gênio da lâmpada maravilhosa!

Neji e Shikamaru: Outro?! ÒÓ

**Continua**

* * *

**Esfregando a lâmpada mágica.**

**-**

**Rafa Zoldick Uzumaki Taty:** Bem, vai ter ShikaTema, Hyuugacest, Narusasu, GaaLee... Até eu mudar de idéia vai ser isso. Mas podem haver mais.

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Claro, né, Kitsune! Sou viciada em Narusasu! Não tem uma fic minha sem esse yaoi (Nem que seja implícito) XD

Espero que goste dessa.

**0Dany0:** Tinha que ser o Shikamaru o protagonista. XD Sempre quis escrever uma história com ele sendo um.

**Hinna:** Siiiiim! Quando fiz essa fic a primeira coisa que eu escolhi (Depois do protagonista Shikamaru) foi o Naruto pra gênio da lâmpada XD É tão a cara dele.

**Dark Ladie:** Sim. Já tava na cara quem seria o gênio. A besta verde apareceu de relance, mas vai ter grandes participações na fic XD. Deixa só o Shikamaru voltar pra Suna.

**Giza**: Valeu, giza. Eis a continuação.

**FeH-Chan:** Siiiim! Vai ter GaaLee.

Prometo que o Lee como cozinheiro real vai aprontar um bocado. XD

**Amakase Miharu:** Sasuke-kun como gênio do anel tá lindo!! Quando eu decidi que haverá o gênio do anel (Como na estória) pensei logo no Sasuke. XD

**Zool:** Como dizer... Concordo com tudo que você disse. XD

Sasuke príncipe encantado, Naruto ingênuo demais, Sakura uma espécie de Uchiha... Tanto casais quanto yaois precisam ser ter o mínimo de fidelidade.

Mas confesso que o Itachi das minhas fics é tudo, menos o Itachi. E o Flerte me fez criar um casal impossível (Mas fofo) que foi ItaIno. XD

**Raposa Vermelha:** Shikamaru? Ensinar a brincar com o cubo mágico?

Que acha, Shika?

Shikamaru: Ahn... Ensinar pode ser um pouco problemático.

Ao menos incentivaria as pessoas trabalharem a mente como você (Mesmo sendo um puta preguiçoso).

Shikamaru: Tá certo. Eu ensino.

n.n

**Kaoru002:** Sasuke gênio do anel e Naruto gênio da lâmpada. Imagine no que nisso vai dar.

**Rumokura Hisa:** Lógico!!! Num abandono fic não. Meu currículo mostra isso. XD

Tá aqui a continuação, Hisa.

**Karen Uchiha:** Brigada!!! n.n

Um abraço, gente! 


	3. Chapter 3

_As noites em Suuuuunaaaaa... _

_E os dias tão quentes..._

_É sempre tão quente, mas faz com que a gente se sinta tão bem..._

_-_

**Cap.3**

**O gênio da lâmpada**

-

**No covil do mal, Orochimaru preparava a sua poção com a ajuda de Kabuto.**

Orochimaru: Muito bem, Kabuto-kun! VAMOS TRAZER SASUKE-KUN DE VOLTA! MUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAAA!

Kabuto:...

Orochimaru: Hum...** - Provou a porção. -** Falta um pouco de sal. RÁPIDO! PASSE O SALEIRO!

Kabuto: Sim senhor!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru: OUTRO GÊNIO!! ÒÓ

Sasuke:...

Neji: EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTAMOS AQUI POR CAUSA DE OUTRO GÊNIO! °O°

Naruto: Magoei -.- ... Não era bem esse tipo de reação que eu esperava. O.õ

Sasuke: Deixem de ser idiotas. Orochimaru-sama me disse que a lâmpada maravilhosa guardava um gênio único. E seus poderes são tantos que ele precisou ser trancado na caverna.

Neji: Filho da mãe, por que não contou isso pra gente? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Na hora eu não acreditei. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Peraí, peraí, corta... Mais poderoso? **- Sorriso "Shikamaru". -** Hm... O que você pode fazer?

Naruto (Andando pelo teto): É mais fácil perguntar o que eu NÃO posso fazer. Hehehehehe! XD

**Puft! Se teleportou para o lado de Shikamaru.**

Naruto: Não posso matar ninguém. Mas e daí? Posso transformar-los em baratas que você as esmaga. XD

Neji e Sasuke: OO

Naruto: Não posso fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar pela outra.

Shikamaru: Putz. Era isso que eu ía pedir. ù.ú

Naruto: Pois é.

Shikamaru: E o terceiro?

Naruto: Não posso ressucitar os mortos. E ainda bem porque tenho aversão a eles. ù.ú

Sasuke: Covarde.

Naruto: ò.ó...!!!

Shikamaru: Mais alguma coisa?

Naruto: Huh? Ah, sim! Nada de pedir mais 1000 desejos ou coisa parecida, tá legal? Já caí nessa e tive que esperar o cara bater as botas pra me trancarem nessa caverna. O.ó

Shikamaru: Mais desejos?!Seus desejos são limitados?!

Naruto: Claro que são! Ò.ó Acha que eu sou o quê? Escravo? Ahn... Tá, eu sou quase isso, mas você quer demais, né? Pow, cinco desejos não tá bom?!

Shikamaru: Cinco!

Sasuke: Não eram três?

Neji: Sasuke, por que não conta o que sabe de uma vez?! Ò.ó

Naruto: Eram três, mas eu arredondei. n.n** - Olhou pra Sasuke. -** O primeiro desejo com certeza vai ser sair da caverna e ninguém com apenas dois desejos na conta vai usar um deles pra me libertar.

Shikamaru: Você é prisioneiro?

Sasuke: Isso faz parte do nosso destino de gênio. Por isso usamos braceletes dourados. ù.ú

Naruto: QUÊ! Você é um gênio?

Sasuke: Gênio do anel.

Naruto: QUE INJUSTO! POR QUE EU NÃO FUI TRANCAFIADO NUM ANEL? ÒÓ TÁ MAIS NA MODA QUE LÂMPADA E NÃO PRECISAMOS FICAR 10.000 ANOS DENTRO DELE! ÒÓ

Sasuke: Só pra quem pode. **- Sorriso "Sasuke".**

Naruto: ÒÓ...!

**Naruto foi até Sasuke e ficaram se encarando.**

Sasuke: Quié? ¬¬

Naruto: Não gostei de você. ò.ó

Shikamaru: Tudo bem. Cinco desejos. Já pensei em dois.

Naruto: Já?! O.õ

Shikamaru: Já. Primeiro eu quero sair da caverna com o meu tapete voador e meu anel mágico.

Neji: E eu, Pô? O.ó

Shikamaru: Ah, sim. E o Neji.

Neji: Como devo me sentir depois dessa? ¬¬

Naruto: Não precisa ser tão detalhista, amo. Seu pedido sempre vai ser completo, ah... Como é seu nome? n.n

Shikamaru: Shikamaru.

Naruto: Shikamaru-sama. Seu desejo será sempre uma ordem. Então vê se não vai desejar merda, ok? **- Estalou os dedos e todos se viram livres. - **TCHANS! XD

Neji: Ele é bom. ô.ô

Shikamaru: Tá. Agora corte qualquer ligação mágica que exista entre Orochimaru e Sasuke, o gênio do anel.

Sasuke: Quê!? OO

**Naruto estalou os dedos.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No covil do mal...**

Orochimaru: AHÁ! Lá vai! É só dizer as palavras mágicas e Sasuke-kun estará de volta para mim!

Kabuto:...

Orochimaru: Lá vai! _Bíbidi! Bóbidi! Boo!_

**O calderão fez um puft.**

Orochimaru: Huh? ô.ô

_"Poção mágica informa: Não foi possível completar a invocação. No momento o anel se encontra fora da área de serviço"._

Orochimaru: O QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!! °O°

Kabuto: O que aconteceu, senhor? Ô.Ô

Orochimaru: O CDF ME DEIXOU NO PREJU, CACETA! Ò.Ó **- Se dirigiu até a bola de cristal.**

**A imagem mostrava o anel quebrado.**

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **- Desmaia. -** X.X

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No deserto...**

Naruto: Tá resolvido. O anel é seu agora :)

Neji: Por que fez isso?

Shikamaru: Simples. Planejo ficar com os dois gênios. ¬¬ Um para cumprir os desejos menores, já que é ilimitado, e outro para os desejos mais importantes.

Sasuke: Não que eu não tenha gostado da idéia de me ver livre daquele feiticeiro maluco, mas QUEM DISSE QUE EU PLANEJO SER DE UM POBRETÃO FEITO VOCÊ!? ÒÓ

Naruto: Relaxa, gênio do anel! XD **- Se apoiou no ombro de Sasuke -** Eu posso deixar ele podre de rico.

Sasuke: Não disse que pode me tocar.

Naruto: Fresco. ò.ó

Sasuke: Idiota. ù.ú

Neji: Eu sei que eu não sou amo e tudo mais... Pra falar a verdade eu nem conheço vocês direito... Mas tenho que ir sabem. Eu tenho família. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Não pode. u.u

Neji: QUÊ!

Shikamaru: O vizir acha que nós morremos então você não pode dar as caras.

Neji: Negativo! ò.ó Eu tenho uma prima pra cuidar, sabia? Não posso deixar Suna!

Naruto: Hei! Hei! Se você quiser posso lhe transformar no sultão de Suna! XD** - Sentado de cabeça pra baixo em cima de uma nuvenzinha.**

(Sasuke) _"Exibido."_ ù.ú

Shikamaru: Hm... Certo. Eu vou pensar.** - Sentou no chão, fechou os olhos e fez um sinal com as mãos.**

Naruto: ô.ô

Shikamaru:...

Neji:...

Shikamaru:...

Sasuke:...

Shikamaru:...

Neji: É. Vai demorar. ¬¬ **- Sentou-se no chão e deitou-se de peito pra cima.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enquanto isso, no castelo...**

Orochimaru** (Deitado no divã com Kabuto como psicólogo):** BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! O MUNDO É CRUEL! TUDO O QUE EU QUERIA ERA SER SULTÃO, TER O PODER DO GÊNIO DA LÂMPADA E GOVERNAR O MUNDO!!!

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru... Ainda pode ser sultão.

Orochimaru: Como, criatura? A lâmpada se foi? T.T E ainda perdi meu Sasuke-kun!

Kabuto: A princesa Temari não se casou então não pode ser rainha. Se matarmos Gaara-sama e o senhor fraudar o testamento dele pode ser o novo sultão.

Orochimaru: É mesmo! ôô

Kabuto: Basta envenenarmos a comida dele e puf! Ninguém desconfiará do senhor porque ele só come os pratos que o cozinheiro real faz.

Orochimaru: É mesmo :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Naruto: YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! **- Caía de um escorregador e se exercitava num circo em miniatura flutuante, sendo assistido pelo gênio do anel e sua cara de paisagem.**

Neji:...

Shikamaru:...

Neji: Cara, ainda tá pensando? ¬¬

Shikamaru:...

Neji: Se você tiver dormindo eu surto. ò.ó

Shikamaru: Estou pensando em todos os riscos da minha decisão. Naruto é um gênio muito bom e quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia.

Neji: Ele me parece só mais um tapado. ¬¬

Sasuke:...

Naruto: AHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Sasuke: Você não se cansa?** - Assisindo.**

Naruto: Foram dez mil anos trancados... Puf... Puf... E depois do quinto pedido do morte-lenta eu volto automaticamente pra caverna. Preciso me exercitaAAAAAAAHR! **- Caiu do trapézio e parou nas mãos de Sasuke. -** Huh? Hehe! **- Coçou a cabeça sem jeito.**

Sasuke: Dez mil anos... Tem cara de dezessete. **- Aproximou o gênio da sua visão.**

Naruto: Huh... É a idade que eu tinha quando me tornei gênio. E você?

Sasuke: Cresci normalmente, mas Orochimaru disse que eu não cresceria mais depois dos dezessete anos.

Naruto: Então temos a mesma idade. n.n

Sasuke: Não. Sou alguns centímetros mais alto.

Naruto: Você é chato mesmo. ò.ó

Shikamaru: Hm...** - Vendo a cena.**

Neji: Então? Já pensou? ù.ú

Shikamaru: Tanta garota afim desse cara e ele se interessa pelo gênio da lâmpada. ¬¬

Neji: É NISSO QUE TAVA PENSANDO? ÒÓ...!!!!!

Shikamaru: Não exatamente. **- Levantou-se e foi até Naruto. - **Eu já decidi, Naruto.

Naruto: Já? **- "Puf" Sumiu e voltou ao tamanho normal. -** Então? Qual é o desejo?

Shikamaru: Bem... O quinto será para libertar você.

Naruto:...!

Shikamaru: Assim eu não corro risco que outra pessoa pegue a lâmpada e desfaça tudo o que eu pedir.

Naruto: Você é tãããããão legaaaal!!** - Olhinhos brilhando.**

Shikamaru: Tá. Desejo ser um príncipe.

Naruto: Por que príncipe se você pode ser sul...

Shikamaru: PRÍNCIPE, CACETA!

Naruto: Já foi. OO

**Puft! **

**Imediatamente os trapos foram substituídos por uma roupa branca, turbante com uma opala, pluma e capa. Um espelho apareceu na frente de Shikamaru para o plebeu ver seu reflexo.**

Sahikamaru: Huh! ô.ô

Sasuke, Neji e Naruto: Oooooh...! ô.ô

Naruto: Eu sou mesmo bom. ô.ô

Shikamaru: É. Gostei...

Naruto: MAS AINDA NÃO ACABOU! VOCÊ É UM PRÍNCIPE!! XD

Shikamaru: Heim?! OO...!!!

Naruto: TODA A CIDADE VAI VER VOCÊ, CARA!!!! **- Saiu atirando magia pra tudo quanto é lado.**

Shikamaru: PERAÍ! NÃO! HEEEEEI!

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

**No castelo, Gaara andava de um lado para o outro enquanto Temari permanecia encostada no tigre de estimação.**

Gaara: Você me odeia. Cheguei a essa conclusão hoje. ¬¬

Temari: Começou? Tá pior que o Kankuro, Gaara.

Gaara: Ele vai voltar das férias, vai olhar pra mim, vai descobrir que você não casou a tempo e vai me encarnar pro resto do reinado. Eu sei. Você quer minha desgraça. ù.ú

Temari: Já disse. Não posso casar com qualquer mauricinho que apareça. Cara pra mim tem que ser vivo. u.u

Gaara: Você já tem um tigre de estimação! Pra quê um cara legal? ò.ó

Temari: Oo

---

**Enquanto isso, Orochimaru entrava na cozinha com um vidrinho.**

Orochimaru: Hehehehe! Agora é só colocar isso na sopa do sultão e... n.n

Lee: EPAAAA!

Orochimaru: O.õ Huh? **- Deu meia-volta e encarou o cozinheiro real.**

Lee: SE É UMA TENTATIVA DE ENVENENAR O ALMOÇO PODE DANDO O VAROTE! Ò.Ó SÓ EU TOCO NA COMIDA DO SULTÃO! ÒÓ **- PLAFT! Cortou um salsichão com a peixeira.**

Orochimaru: OO...!!!!

Lee: QUE FOI? ÒÓ

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!!! **- Fugindo histérico.**

**---**

Kabuto: Três, dois... u.u

Orochimaru: ACUDAAAAAAM! O COZINHEIRO É DOIDO! \°O°/

Gaara: O que tem o cozinheiro real, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Huh? Gaara-sama? XD

Lee (Entrando no salão): Ele tava invadindo a cozinha! ò.ó **- Apontando a peixeira sem querer para o vizir.**

Orochimaru: Epa! Cuidado com isso! ò.ó

Gaara: E você é...?

Lee: °O°...!** - Capota.-** O cozinheiro real, senhor. -.-'** - Gota.**

Gaara: Hm...

(Gaara) _"Preciso realmente conversar mais com meus criados ¬¬"_

Orochimaru: Ele é doido! Expulsa ele! ò.Ó

Lee: Não me demita, Gaara-sama. T.T

Gaara: Não. Não vou demitir. Orochimaru, não entre mais na cozinha porque... Ahn... Qual é o seu nome?

Lee: Lee.

Gaara: Lee é quem cuida dessa parte.

Orochimaru: Que Lee o quê!!! Eu sou a autoridade, senhor! ÒÓ Castiga ele! Castiga!

Lee: Huh?!

**De repente um barulho lá fora.**

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"

Gaara: Heim?

**(Musiquinha)**

"AI VEEEEEEM! O PRÍNCIPE SHIKAAAAAAAA"

"ELE CHEGOOOOOOOU! PARA ABALAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Orochimaru: Que porrx é essa? O.ó

**Todos correram até a sacada e viram um príncipe invadindo a cidade em cima de um elefante roxo, vários dançarinos, uma penca de soldados e um bando de dançarinas de cabaré... Digo... odaliscas.**

(Shikamaru) _"Eu juro que mato esse gênio estrangulado!"_ ÒÓ...!!!!!

"ABRAM O CAMINHO PRA ELE PASSAR! VOCÊ JÁ VAI VER O GRANDE SHIKA PASSAR"

"E QUEM JÁ VIU ELE VIU QUE ABALA GERAAAAAAAL!"

Gaara: Não sei o que dizer. Aquilo é um príncipe? O.ó

Lee: Parece mais o desfile da Beija Flor. Ô.Ô

"PRINCIPE SHIKAÁ! É ESSE AQUI! ELE É O SHIKA!"

"AJOELHAR E REVERENCIAR SERÁ LEGAAAAAL!"

Orochimaru: HAUAHAUAHAUHAAA! ISSO é um príncipe!?

Temari: Gaara, se me casar com esse idiota eu mato você! ÒÓ

Gaara: Glup. OO

Temari: Isso é uma poluição visual. Vamos embora, Fuuton.

Fuuton: GRAAAW... (_"É. O cara quer aparecer")_ **- Seguindo a princesa**

(Gaara) _"Se eu não casar a Temari o Kankuro vai me torrar a paciência. É... Vai ter que ser o idiota mesmo"_

Gaara: Lee?

Lee: Gaara-sama?

Gaara: Prepare um banquete de emergência para nosso hóspede.

Orochimaru: Vai hospedar esse cara?!

Lee: Ora, tTalvez ele seja boa pessoa.** - Sorrisão e polegar levantado. -** Os outros eram muito chatos.

Gaara: Espero que você tenha razão. ú.ù

**-**

**Continua**

* * *

Eis o capítulo 3!! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Dá muita voltade de escrever quando todos enfatizam o que mais gostaram na estória. n.n

**Esfregando a lâmpada mágica.**

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Bem, eu não vou oferecer o capítulo de hoje pra você. Farei melhor. Toma! - Empresta a lâmpada mágica. - Pode ficar com ele o final de semana.

Naruto: n///n

MAS NUM ABUSA NÃO! Ò.Ó Devolve depois que essa raposinha vale ouro! **- Agarra Naruto e dá beijinhos**

Abraços, Kit!

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Com o Orochimaru como vilão, o Shukaku como caverna protetora e o Naruto como gênio da lâmpada, das duas uma: Ou estamos salvos ou estamos completamente perdidos. XD

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** É mesmo a cara do Naruto ser gênio da lâmpada. E nossa! Você é mesmo viciada em GaaLee XD Já eu aprendi a gostar com ajuda das suas fics, pra ser franca. n.n

* * *

**Uzumaki Taty:** Sim. O tio Orochi criou ele e tem poder e tudo mais... Só que agora o novo amo dele é o Shikamaru, com uma ajudinha especial do Naruto, lógico XD

* * *

**Inu**: Amo o Itachi, mas eu realmente não sei se ele vai aparecer nessa fic. Se aparecer uma oportunidade é claro que eu coloco! n.n

* * *

**Rumokura Hisa:** Estou baixando death note para conhecer. Também gosto de romances, aventuras... Enfim. Tudo que tiver happy end eu curto (Meu lado criança n.n)

Um abraço pra você e pra sua mãe, Hisa!

* * *

**Christopher Ino**: Sim. GaaLee. Foi algo de impulso mesmo, pq eu não planejo os capítulos. Apenas a estória. n.n Acabou saindo.

Ah, sim. Talvez eu odeie tanto o Orochimaru que acabo colocando-o como um histérico da vida. XD Bem feito! Por culpa dele surgiram os fillers no anime!!! ò.ó

* * *

**Mad Neko Maid:** Obrigada!! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! n.n

* * *

**Thamii-chan:** Sim. Vai rolar sim! Sou viciaaaaada nesse yaoi!** - Baba.**

Apesar de também tolerar NaruSaku (Isso deviso aos tempos de carência porque o Sasuke tava longe, mas é só)

Um abraço!!!

* * *

**Karen Uchiha:** Eis a continuação, Karen!!! Um abraço! n.n

* * *

**Mah-chan:** Sim! Sim! Aladin é uma das estórias de mil e uma noites. É assim:

O sultão proibiu que qualquer rapaz visse o rosto de sua filha (Então ela usa um véu que cobre o nariz e a boca). Aí o Aladin curioso invade o castelo, vê o rosto da princesa e acha ela linda. O vizir vê tudo e diz que ele vai poder casar com ela se for até a caverna e pegar a lâmpada.

O Aladin aceita.

Chegando na caverna o feiticeiro dá um anel que protegeria o plebeu de qualquer ataque e o faz entrar. Lá ele vê bastante pedra preciosa, então o ladrão coloca todas elas numa sacola e deixa pra pegar a lâmpada depois.

Quando volta para a entrada da caverna Aladin diz que não pode subir por causa das jóias que pegara e o feiticeiro manda ele jogar somente a lâmpada. Mas a caverna começa a tremer e Aladin fica preso lá. O vizir acha que ele morreu soterrado.

Depois ele descobre que dentro do anel tinha um gênio e pede para sair da caverna. Quando chega em casa sua mãe (Sim, ele mora com a mãe) vai limpar a lâmpada e o gênio desperta. Então Aladin pede pra ser príncipe. Aí ele vira e se casa com a princesa.

Mas o vizir descobre e se disfarça de vendedor que troca lâmpadas novas por lâmpadas velhas. A princesa então dá a lâmpada de Aladin e pega uma nova.

Aladin descobre que o feiticeiro pegou sua lâmpada e decide travar um duelo entre gênios usando o gênio do anel (Na estória original os poderes do dois gênios são ilimitados). O gênio do anel acaba perdendo, mas Aladin, como todo o bom ladrão, rouba a lâmpada e desfaz os desejos do vizir.

No final das contas o gênio do anel é libertado e perde seus poderes e o gênio da lâmpada decide continuar gênio. Sua nova dona é a mãe de Aladin.

Nos finalmentes...: Como a versão da Disney foi mais criativa e legal eu misturei as duas versões. XD

Até mais, Mah-chan.

* * *

**Raposa Vermelha:** _"Cara...Já num bastava o Sasuke pra inferniza o Shka-kun e o Neji-kun, tbm coloco o Naruto-kun no meio"_

Sinceramente... Deu pena do Shikamaru e do Neji nesse capítulo. Prometo que a integridade do Naruto está assegurada. XD

Shikamaru está disposto a lhe dar novas aulas, Raposa. Aceita?

* * *

**Giza:** Eu não sei se o Ita-chan aparece porque só a estória é planejada, não os capítulos. Mas se aparecer uma brecha é claro que eu coloco ele. n.n

* * *

**Nizu**: Sim! NaruSasu!!! E o capítulo de hoje vai pra você, Nizu! XD

* * *

Um abraço, gente!!! Cada comentário tem um valor inigualável! n.n 


	4. Chapter 4

_"Tem belo luaaaaaar... E orgias demais..." _

"Quem se distrair pode até cair... Ficar para trás"

**Cap. 4**

**O príncipe Shika**

-

**Shikamaru entrou no palácio acompanhado de dois guardas: Um com trajes do deserto e rosto coberto e outro que era Naruto. **

Shikamaru: Caro sultão, eu vim de muito longe para conhecer a princesa Temari.

**Gaara levantou uma das sobrancelhas.**

Gaara: Já vi que você gosta de ser notado.

Shikamaru: É que houve um erro e meu cavalo foi substituído por um elefante. ¬¬

Naruto: n.n'''

Chouji: Ô, Gaara-sama!

Gaara: Quié? ¬¬

Chouji: Tem um povo na sala de jantar! O que eu faço com eles?

Shikamaru: Povo?

Naruto: Ah, ele tá falando dos duzentos soldados, palhaços de circo, macacos de monociclo, dançarinas e garotas da propaganda de xampu que eu chamei pro desfile_ :D_

Shikamaru: ÒÓ

Naruto: Aaarh... Peraí, eu já vou me desfazer deles. XD

**Na sala de jantar o povão se fartava e Chouji observava o jovem príncipe.**

Chouji: O.ó...?

Ino: Que foi, Chouji?

Chouji: Aquele não é o Shikamaru? O.õ

Ino: Shika? Quem? **- Meteu a cara pra fora da sala de jantar. -** Ow! Claro que não? Você andou roubando os chocolates de licor outra vez, foi?

Chouji: Mas...

Naruto: ALOW, GALERA! XD

Ino e Chouji: OO

Naruto: Pois é! O rango tá bom, tá tudo jóia, mas o sultão e o vizir não querem mais vocês aqui, beleza? **- Olhou para Ino e para Chouji .** - Estranho. O.ó Não me lembro de ter criado vocês dois.

Ino e Chouji: Heim?

Naruto: Não importa! Melhor acabar com tudo!

**PUF! Naruto estalou os dedos e todo o povo desapareceu, m****enos Ino e Chouji.**

Ino e Chouji: °O°...!!!!

Naruto: Epa. OO

Ino e Chouji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! BRUXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**---**

**Na sala de recepção.**

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"_

Shikamaru: HUH! O.O

(Shikamaru) _"O que aquele gênio fez agora?"_ OO!!!!

Orochimaru: Gritos? O.õ

Lee: Um ataque!

Gaara: Melhor ver o que está acontecendo. ò.ó

**Todos correram até a sala de jantar e viram tudo impecavelmente limpo e arrumado e Naruto com uma cara de culpado muito cínica.**

Naruto: Err... Acreditam se eu disser que tive que jogar eles pela janela? XD

Todos:...

Naruto: XD** - Gota enorme.**

(Shikamaru) _"Sei que esse problema ambulante fez alguma coisa."_ ò.ó

Temari: Que grito foi esse? **- Entrou na sala de jantar e mirou Shikamaru de repente. -** Huh?

Shikamaru:...!

(Gaara) _"Se entreolharam! Vai rolar o clima!" _ô.ô

Temari: NEM VEM! NÃO VOU CASAR COM ESSE IDIOTA! ÒÓ

(Gaara) _"Eu me odeio"_ ¬¬

Shikamaru: Se é por causa do desfile eu posso explicar...

Temari: Já sei. A sua essência não é assim. Na verdade você é um cara quieto, na sua, que no fundo quer ter uma família e viver bem.

Shikamaru: OO É sim.

Temari: Nem o discurso muda. ù.ú Lee, diga para ou a Sakura ou a Ino ou a Hinata me levarem o almoço. Eu estou longe de ser um troféu pra quem tem a melhor lábia. **- Deu meia volta e se retirou. **- Passar bem.

Shikamaru:...

Gaara:...

Lee:...

**- Silêncio -**

Orochimaru: É, foi o fora mais rápido até agora. ô.ô Parabéns, rapaz. Isso foi um recorde.

Gaara: Queira perdoar minha irmã, príncipe Shika. Ela tá de TPM. Talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui até ela ceder.

(Gaara)_ "E ela vai ceder!" _ò.ó

Shikamaru: É, né... Fazer o quê. ¬¬

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---**

**A noite chegou em Suna. O soldado que acompanhava Shikamaru entrou no quarto de hóspede, tirou o pano que tapava o rosto e revelou ser Neji.**

"Toc Toc Toc"

Neji: Entra.

Hinata: Ola, eu vim saber se o senhor gostaria de... Neji-nii-san!!! OO

Neji: Hinata! **- Correu até a porta e puxou a prima pra dentro, fechando-a.**

Hinata: V... Você tá vivo! Orochimaru-sama disse que você tinha morrido!

Neji: Disse? O.ó Então por que ninguém tá de luto?

Hinata: Bem...

**xxx Lembrança da Hinata xxx**

_Orochimaru: Gente, tenho um comunicado a fazer. _u.u

_Todos:..._

_Orochimaru: O Neji morreu. _

_Lee: Neji!! _°O°

_Ino: Aaaah, só isso, Orochi-sama? Pensei que era algo mais importante que um soldado morto. **- Voltou para a cozinha.**_

_Sakura: Espera, Ino! Faz a minha unha? _

_Chouji: Isso me deu fome._

_Hinata: Neji-nii-san! Não!_ T.T

_Temari: Gaara, deveríamos fazer uma cerimônia para o Neji._

_Gaara: Quem é Neji? ¬¬_

**xx Fim da lembrança xx**

Neji: ù.ú

Hinata: Mas você está bem. **- Juntou os dedos e sorriu. -** O que aconteceu?

Neji: Fui salvo no deserto pelo príncipe Shika, mas não conta pra ninguém, tá legal?

Hinata: Sim. n.n

---

**Enquanto isso, Gaara se dirigia ao quarto da princesa acompanhado de Orochimaru e Kabuto.**

Gaara: Mas que coisa! Por que estão me seguindo?! Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: Num tem nada pra fazer aqui. XD

**O sultão girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto.**

Temari: Entrem e digam logo o que vocês querem.

Gaara: Vim falar com você, Temari. Olha, o príncipe Shika tá hospedado aqui e...

Temari: Não vou recebê-lo.

Gaara: Mas por que, caramba? Você nem o conhece direito! ò.ó

Temari: Se você fosse uma princesa e soubesse que seu noivo é alguém que desfila num elefante roxo com centenas de_ ploc's_ o que faria? Ò.Ó

Gaara: Me recuso a pensar nessa hipótese. ¬¬

Temari: Então XISPA!

(Gaara) _"Hora de usar medidas drásticas!" _ù.ú

Gaara: Se você não escolher logo um noivo vai casar com o Orochimaru.

Temari e Orochimaru: QUÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!! °O°

Gaara: Isso mesmo.

Temari: AGORA VOCÊ DESCEU O NÍVEL! Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: Gaara-sama, o que foi que eu fiz?! Ó.Ò

Temari: EU NÃO VOU CASAR COM ESSE JABURU!!

Orochimaru: JABURU NÃO! Ò.Ó MAMÃE DISSE QUE EU SOU LINDO! ÒÓ

Gaara: Já está decidido.

Temari: PEGA ELES, FUUTON!

Fuuton: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!!

Gaara, Orochimaru e Kabuto: AAAAAAAAAHR!

**Plaf! Os três saíram perseguidos pelo tigre e Temari bateu a porta.**

Temari: Tá decidido! òó Vou fugir!

Orochimaru: Gaara-sama, por queeeeee? T.T Eu sou tão bonzinho!

Gaara: Não quero saber. ù.ú Ô, serviçal do Orochimaru

Kabuto: Kabuto, senhor. ¬¬

Gaara: Ah, sim. Kabuto. Bem, peça para o Lee fazer uns doces pra mim. Não quero ser perturbado até amanhã.

(Gaara)_ "Tudo pra ganhar essa aposta"_

---

**Nos jardins do palácio...**

Neji: Sinto que você jogou um desejo fora. ¬¬ Temari-sama nem quer ver a sua cara.

Shikamaru: Que problemático. **- Pegou o cubinho mágico e começou a montá-lo. -** Tanta mulher no mundo e eu vou atrás da primeira que me entrega um cubo desses.

_"SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRO!"_

Shikamaru e Neji: Hein?! O.õ

"NOS TIREM DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

**Shikamaru afastou um arbusto e viu Ino e Chouji amarrados dentro de uma gaiola de ouro com uma vasilha de água e outra de churrasco. **

Shikamaru: Ino! Chouji! ÔÔ

Ino e Chouji: SHIKAAAAAAA! XO

Neji: Dá uma olhada na placa.

**_Loucos! Não acredita no que eles dizem não!_**

Shikamaru: Naruto. ò.ó

Neji: Parece bem a cara dele, não é? **- Sorriso "Neji"**

Ino e Chouji: TIRA A GENTE DAQUIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Shikamaru: Saia daí, Sasuke. ù.ú **- Esfregou o anel e Sasuke saiu.**

Sasuke: Eu? ¬¬ **- Olhou para a gaiola. -** Ahn... Isso é coisa do Naruto, certo?

Shikamaru: E ele vai ficar de castigo por isso. ¬¬ **- Colocou cera de vela no bico da lâmpada. - **Sasuke, liberte meus irmãos.

Ino: UAU! É AQUELE CARA LINDO DE NOVO!!!** - Baba.**

**Puft. De repente a gaiola sumiu.**

Chouji: Pow, deveria ter deixado o churrasco aqui, né? ó.ò

Shikamaru: Gente, esse é o gênio do anel e quem trancou vocês foi o gênio dessa lâmpada aqui. Não quero contar toda a história porque é muito chato e eu tô com preguiça, mas não contem pra ninguém que eu sou um plebeu que ganhou gênios que realizam desejos. Também não vão dizer que o Neji tá vivo.

Ino: Ah, é! O Neji tá vivo! Ô.Ô

Neji: Eu odeio vocês! ÒÓ

Ino: Me dá o anel, Shika? n.n Ou então diz pra ele ser meu namorado? XD

Sasuke: ò.ó

Shikamaru: Melhor voltarem para o castelo.

Ino e Chouji:...

Shikamaru: Tome a lâmpada, Sasuke. Cuide dela e não liberte o gênio. Eu vou ver a princesa sozinho agora.

Sasuke: Sim.

**Shikamaru subiu no tapete e voou até a sacada que dava para o quarto da princesa.**

Neji: Ou ele quer ficar rico, ou ele gosta de apanhar. ¬¬

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nos corredores...**

Orochimaru: Onde já se viu?! JABURU! ELA ME CHAMOU DE JABURU! ÒÓ EU? FEIO? EU SOU LINDO!

Kabuto: Senhor...

Orochimaru: EU SOU FEIO, KABUTO? T.T

Kabuto: Ahn... Não.

Orochimaru: VOCÊ NÃO FOI SINCERO! EU SENTI! Ò.Ó

Kabuto: Eu... Fui sincero sim. Escuta, senhor Orochimaru, o senhor deve se casar com a Temari-sama sim.

Orochimaru: QUÊ! BEBEU, CRIATURA? Ò.Ó

Kabuto: Não vê, senhor? Você se casa com a princesa, então você se torna sultão porque Gaara-sama é um sociopata que vai desistir do cargo com certeza!

Orochimaru: Huuuu... Ô.Ô É mesmo!

Kabuto: Tudo que tem que fazer é evitar que o príncipe Shika conquiste a princesa.

Orochimaru: HÁ! Isso vai ser fácil! O cara é espalhafatoso lá fora e uma tábua aqui dentro! Deve ter menos vida social que Gaara-sama. HIEHEIAHEIAHEIHAEAAAA!!! Ai, eu sou tão engraçado.** - Enxugou uma lágrima.**

Kabuto:... ¬¬

Orochimaru: Bem, vou pro meu quarto. Boa noite, Kabuto-kun. n.n

Kabuto: Boa noite, senhor. u.u

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke estava sentado no jardim com a lâmpada no colo.**

_"Tuc Tuc Tuc"_

Sasuke: Não adianta. O bico da lâmpada tá lacrado com cera.

Naruto: _Droga. Como ele sabia que eu não posso sair se lacrarem o bico?_

Sasuke: Ele deve ter reparado que você só sai por aí.

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Isso é que dá fazer tanta idiotice em um intervalo de tempo tão curto. ¬¬

Naruto: _Não enche._

Sasuke:...

Naruto:_ Você ainda tá aí?_

Sasuke: Claro. ù.ú

Naruto: _Então responde, né? Se é pra ficar trancado que seja pra conversar com alguém que não seja uma porta. _ò.ó

Sasuke:...

Naruto: _Odeio ficar trancado._

Sasuke:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke: Vai ser por pouco tempo, Naruto. Mais um desejo e você ficará livre.

Naruto: _Espero._

**Sasuke olhou para cima e viu o príncipe voando para a sacada através do tapete mágico.**

**---**

**Com Shikamaru... **

Shikamaru: Deve ser aqui. **- Abrindo as cortinas e entrando no quarto, ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro.**

(Shikamaru) _"Deve tá tomando banho"._

Shikamaru: Princesa Temari? **- Bateu na porta. -** Eu... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

**Quem saiu foi Orochimaru com dois pepinos do rosto e máscara de dormir. **

Shikamaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!! -** saiu correndo e pulou da sacada.**

Orochimaru: Heim?

Shikamaru: Putz. Sacada errada.ò.ó **- Voou para a outra sacada. -** Pronto. **- Abriu as cortinas e encontrou a princesa lendo um livro.** - Princesa Temari?

Temari: Huh! Você?! ò.Ó

Shikamaru: Bem, eu... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!! **- De repente viu Fuuton avançar sobre ele e saiu correndo para subir no parapeito.**

Fuuton: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!

Shikamaru: VOCÊ CRIA UM TIGRE? ÒÓ

Temari: Pra espantar quem invade a minha sacada! AGORA SE MANDA, CARA!

Shikamaru: Que saco! Afinal o que eu vi em você?! Ò.ó

Temari: Sei lá! Agora xispa!

Shikamaru: FIUIIIIIIII!** - Assobiou e pulou da sacada**

Temari: PERAÍ, ASSIM NÃO! **- Correu até a sacada, mas antes que olhasse para baixo Shikamaru apareceu. **- ARRE!

Shikamaru: Quié!? Que aconteceu? Ô.Ô

Temari: Heim?! Você já morreu? O.ó

Shikamaru: Não. ¬¬ **- Gota. -** É um tapete mágico.** - Sobrevoou a sacada e parou na frente da princesa.**

Temari: ...! Onde conseguiu?

Shikamaru: Pedi pra um mago fazer pra mim. É bem útil e não gasta combustível.

Temari: Isso é incrível...

**Temari passou a mão pela borda do tapete e Shikamaru sentiu que se tivesse trazido Naruto desejaria SER o tapete mesmo a princesa sendo mais temperamental que o tigre de estimação**

(Shikamaru) _"Eu sou um problemático, convenhamos"_ ¬¬

Shikamaru: Ahn... E então? Você quer dar uma volta?

Temari:...

Shikamaru: Bem, ficar aqui deve ser meio chato. O que acha?

Temari: Eu gostei da idéia.

**O príncipe ficou de pé e estendeu a mão para a princesa subir e, sem querer, quase a mesma caiu sobre ele.**

Shikamaru: Você vai gostar do passeio.

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

Siiim! Mai um capítulo.

A cena do tapete é tão linda que eu me nego a avacalhá-la. n.n

**Esfregando a lâmpada mágica**

**Uzumaki Taty:** Naruto acabou se tornando mais um dos problemas de Shikamaru. Tadinho. Ficou preso na lâmpada XD

* * *

**Nizu:** Poxa, seu review foi cortado de novo, talvez por causa do uso do colchete, não sei (F.F Net é fresco mesmo ¬¬). 

O que é uma pena pq eu queria ter lido o que vc achou do capítulo.

* * *

**Inu:** Achou? E esse capítulo? Vc gostou? n.n

* * *

**Dany:** Bem, a musiquinha é daquele neurônio eletrico escondido nas profundezas da minha mente, que eu por sinal chamo de Anacleto. Juntando ele com a personalidade de Naruto dá esse substantivo abstrato. X) 

Bem, eis os pares até agora: ShikaTema, NaruSasu, GaaLee e NejiHina. n.n

* * *

**Karen Uchiha**:_ "sabe, eu quero ser como vc quando crescer... xD"_

Foi a coisa mais linda que eu já li numa review n///n

Obrigada, Karen

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Na sua opinião o que é melhor? Naruto como gênio ou Shika como príncipe? 

Um abraço!

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Bem, eu faço parte da minoria que gosta de NaruSasu (Mas também leio Sasunaru e NaruSaku) n.n Talvez vc seja mais marcante porque eu li no seu perfil _"Tornar-me conhecida pelas fics de GaaLee"_

_"Orochimaru doidão é lindo"_

É... Gosto é gosto O.õ

Até! XD

* * *

**Giza**: _"O orochimaru nas suas fics é tão engraçado! atéh esqueço que ele é um nojento c/ aquela linguona dele"_

Hauahauahauahaaaa!

Huahauahauahauahauahuahauahauahaaaaaaa!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAA!

HIHIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

Boa... Boa... XD

* * *

**Aquarius no Kitsune:** _"Naruto's very very Crazy!"_

Bem a cara dele. Com poderes de gênio então... XD

_"Shika vai libertar o Naru-chan!"_

Shika tem palavra... Apesar de tudo. n.n

_"E o Naru-chan vai ficar com o Sasu-chan. E... vai ter GaaLee, né?"_

Só vendo. n.n

_"Kabuto agora é psicólogo"_

É, mas ele trabalha no particular, especialmente para os gênio do mal frutrados. XD

* * *

**KiTSunE:**

Hamiko (Abraçando Naruto): Ela cuidou bem de você, cuidou? Ficou com saudades, ficou? n.n

Sasuke: Você emprestou ele? ò.ó

Hamiko: Deixa de ser ciumento. Não foi nada de mais, né, Naru-chan? n.n

Sasuke: Ele só tem essa cara de inocente. ù.ú

Hamiko: Inocente não. Tapado. No dia que Naruto for inocente o Orochimaru vira macho. ¬¬

Naruto: Alow! Eu tô aqui! Podem parar de falar pela terceira pessoa? O.ó

Hamiko: Espero que tenha aproveitado, Kitsune! n.n

* * *

**Mah-chan:** Sim! Sim! ShikaTema forever! Lindo! Adoro eles! n.n 

Hamiko: Quêêê! Dá o Gaara!!!! Ó.Ò **- Abraçando Gaara quase sufocando -** MEU Gaarinha! Eu não divido ele com ninguém! T.T Nem com o Lee! MUITO MENOS com a Ino!

Mas eu posso emprestar pra você esse final de semana. Que acha? XD

Gaara: ¬¬

Ah, não. Eu sou de Belém do PA e só pra gente não sumir do mapa (Que nem "O Clone" que chamou meu estado de "Fim de mundo"), exportamos a banda Calipson pro mundo (Sinceramente... Ainda não sei se devo me orgulhar disso XD).

Mas por que achou que eu era carioca?

* * *

**Christopher Ino:** _"Nya, não fale assim do Tio Cobra, ele é tão legal ô.ô claro, ele merece ser torturado e morto por fazer os fillers e matar o Sarutobi, mas ele é tão surtado ;¬; (principalmente na sua fic 8D)"_

Quer levar ele pra você hoje? Assim pode torturá-lo o quanto quiser. XD

Kabuto: Quê!!

Ah, mas vai ter que levar o Kabuto na mala. ¬¬ Ele não vive sem o tio Cobra.

Kabuto: ù.ú Hamiko-san...

Hamiko: O que é uma pena, pq você é lindo! n.n

Kabuto: u///u

* * *

**Pyoko-Chan:** Bem, foi tudo um engano. O casal ´rincipal é realmente ShikaTema, mas como eu estava escrevendo essa fic paralelamente a "Os Seguidores", na hora de postar eu coloquei rapidamente Naruto x Sasuke sem pensar muito. 

Agora já consertei.

Valeu pro me avisar, mesmo que incoscientemente!

Ah, e vai ter NejiHina sim :)

* * *

**Rumokura Hisa:** Obrigada pelo review... Ou melhor, pelas risadas! 

Aqui está mais um capítulo

Abraços!

* * *

**Mad Neko Maid:** Até o Shikamaru perdeu a paciência com os superpoderes de Naruto. Isso porque é só o começo. Sasuke-chan que se cuide! XD 

Vai tudo rolar da melhor maneira! E aqui está mais um capítulo! n.n


	5. Chapter 5

_"Você tem que saber onde se esconder, pois alguém pode te atacar"_

_"Pode vir e pular num tapete e voar"_

_"Noite em Suna vai chegar"

* * *

_

**Cap.5**

**Orochimaru-sama**

**-**

Temari: Arh...!

**Shikamaru e Temari atravessaram os muros do castelo e tiveram a bela visão de Suna.**

**(Shikamaru)**

Olha eu vou lhe mostraaaar...

Como é belo este mundo...

Já que nunca deixaram o seu coração mandar

Eu lhe ensino a ver

todo encanto e beleeeza

Que há na natureza num tapete a voar

Um mundo ideaaaaaal

É um privilégio ver daqui...

Ninguém pra nos dizer o que fazer

Até parece um sonho

**(Temari)**

Um mundo ideaaaal

Um mundo que eu nunca vi

E agora eu posso ver e lhe dizer

Estou num mundo novo com você

---

---

---

---

**O céu de Suna não mostrava muitas estrelas, mas havia uma bela lua. O tapete mágico flutuava acima de um córrego sereno.**

Temari: Isso é incrível...** - Colocando a ponta do pé da água.**

Shikamaru: É...

Temari: Deve ser bom ter um tapete mágico. Sair do seu castelo todo o dia.

Shikamaru: Mas você está sempre segura. Não precisa ficar por aí, tendo que resolver um monte de problemas.

Temari: Melhor do que ficar presa o dia todo.

Shikamaru: As vezes tudo parece...

Temari: Na verdade fica...

Shikamaru e Temari: Chato.

Temari:... **- Mirou o príncipe, que pareceu ficar sem jeito.**

Shikamaru: É. Muito chato. **- Olhou para a princesa.** - Vamos sair um pouco da rotina. Ainda não vimos Suna toda.

Temari:...

**O tapete começou então a voar pelo céu.**

---

**No castelo do sultão, Gaara devorava como um esfomiado uma taça de sorvete, dois pudins de chocolate, biscoitos, bombons, pão doce e bolo feitos pelo cozinheiro real.**

Lee: Olha a glicose, sultão. OO

Gaara: Hm?** - Ainda comendo pudim de chocolate.**

Lee: Aaaah... Tem alguma coisa lhe perturbando? O.ô

Gaara: Lógico que não. Por que acha isso? **- Passou a comer o bolo de creme rapidamente.**

Lee: Quando você está tenso meu expediente vai até meia noite só fazendo doce. -.-

Gaara:...** - Olhou para Lee com a colher presa na boca. -** E daí?

Lee: Já vai dar meia noite e meia, sultão. ú.ù

Gaara: Tsc. Desculpe, Lee. Minha irmã está me deixando nervoso. Não sei o que é pior. Perder uma aposta pro Kankuro ou ter o Orochimaru como cunhado. ¬¬

Lee: O que o senhor apostou pra tá tão nervoso?

Gaara: O trono real.

Lee: AAH...!!! O trono! O.O

Gaara: Sim. Se eu ganhar ele se torna sultão. ù.ú

Lee: X.X **- Capota.**

**Gaara passou a tomar o sorvete.**

---

**O tapete deixou Temari na sacada e o príncipe ficou flutuando em frente parapeito.**

Temari: Boa noite, caro príncipe.

Shikamaru: Durma bem, princesa.

**Ficaram bem próximos um do outro, até que o tapete voou mais pra cima, fazendo os lábios se encontraram. Shikamaru e Temari fecharam os olhos e aproveitaram o acidente para aproveitarem o beijo.**

Fuuton interior: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!! XDDD

**A princesa se separou lentamente e voltou pro quarto, deixando Shikamaru em choque.**

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**---**

**No jardim**...

Shikamaru: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Eu?

Shikamaru: Me dê a lâmpada.

Sasuke:... **- Oferecendo a lâmpada.**

Shikamaru: Meu bom humor já voltou. **- Tirou a cera do bico da lâmpada e Naruto saiu.**

Naruto: YUHUUUUUUUU! LIVREEEEEEEE!

Shikamaru: Naruto, pera...

Naruto: VOCÊ É TÃO LEGAL, SHIKAMARU-SAMA! XD **- Abraçando-o. -** O QUE QUER DESEJAR? UM CASTELO? UM CASAMENTO? EU POSSO LHE FAZER PRESIDENTE DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS, SABIA?

Shikamaru: Não! Não tenho nenhum pedido!

Naruto: Então já vai me libertar?

Shikamaru: Claro que não! O.ó Eu ainda tenho um pedido! ò.ó

Naruto: É mesmo. XD

(Naruto) _"Difícil enrolar esse cara. ¬¬"_

Sasuke: Acho que deixar ele preso não foi o melhor dos castigos, Shikamaru-sama.

Shikamaru: Parem de ser puxa-saco os dois. Bem, agora eu vou dormir.

Sasuke: Tava demorando. u.u

Shikamaru: Sasuke, me teleporte até o meu quarto. ¬¬

Sasuke: ò.ó...!!!!

Shikamaru: Agora. ¬¬

**Puft! O gênio teletransportou o amo. **

Sasuke: Cúmulo da preguiça! ò.ó Pedir para ser teletransportado!

Naruto: Huh? Hei! Estamos sozinhos!

**Sasuke corou, mas se manteve sério.**

Sasuke: Percebeu isso sem ajuda? É mesmo um gênio. u.u

Naruto: Deixa de ser chato! Vamos conhecer o castelo!

Sasuke: Quê!? PERAÍ! **- Se viu puxado pelo gênio da lâmpada.**

---

**No quarto da princesa, Temari lia um livro na cama com Fuuton deitado aos seus pés. De repente a porta se abriu.**

Orochimaru: Ô, princeeesaaaaa. n.n

Temari: ARH! **- Pronta pra atirar o livro. -** O que você tá fazendo aqui? ò.Ó

Orochimaru: Discutir sobre o casamento.

Temari: QUÊ!?

Orochimaru: É! Como você tá encalhada o jeito vai ser a gente casar. Nem dormi pensando nisso. XD

Temari: ÒÓ...!!!

Orochimaru: Agora vamos repassar os detalhes da festa. Tudo de ouro! Nada de cobre ou michelin. Não. E eu quero uma roupa roxa bem espalhafatosa! AI!** - Foi acertado com o livro.**

Temari: Não se aproxime!ÒÓ **- Em pé na cama. **

Orochimaru: Por que a raiva, meu bem?

Temari: FUUTON, MATA ELE!

Fuuton: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!!

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRE! **- Fugiu e fechou a porta antes que o tigre o matasse. - **QUANDO NOS CASARMOS ESSE BICHANO VAI PRO INTERNATO! ÒÓ...!

Temari: É zoológico e SE MANDA! Gaara nunca mandou em mim, e além do mais prefiro casar com o príncipe Shika do que dividir a mesma cama com você! ò.ó

**Do lado de fora.**

Orochimaru: QUÊ! Agora ela aceita casar com o príncipe Shika! Ah, não! Assim não vai dar! Ainda bem que ja planejei tudo para dar um fim no novo breguete da princesa! ÒÓ

---

**Nos corredores...**

Naruto: Uaaau! Esse é o castelo!

Sasuke: Eu já tô entediado desse lugar. ¬¬

Naruto: Ninguém fica entediado morando aqui!

Sasuke: Huh?! OO

Naruto: Afinal, quem era o seu amo, heim? n.n

Sasuke: Aquele cara ali! °O°

**Puf! Sasuke ficou pequeno e ficou na palma da mão de Naruto. Quando Orochimaru chegou com seu cabelo em bobes Naruto escondeu as mãos atrás das costas.**

Orochimaru: O que você tá escondendo aí? O.ó

Naruto: Nada. XD

Orochimaru: Mostra a mão!

Naruto: Mas eu nem te conheço! O.ó

Orochimaru: Como é seu nome?

Naruto: Naruto.

Orochimaru: O meu é Orochimaru. Pronto, já nos conhecemos.

Naruto: Um a zero. ¬¬

Orochimaru: AGORA MOSTRA A MÃO!

Naruto: Por que?

Orochimaru: Porque eu quero!

Naruto: Mas não tem nada!

Orochimaru: MAS EU QUERO VER! ÒÓ

Naruto: Tá de mau humor, é?

Orochimaru: TÔÔÔ! Ò.Ó

Naruto: OO...!!!

Orochimaru: AGORA MOSTRA A MÃO!

Naruto: Essa aqui? **- Mostrou a mão esquerda.**

Orochimaru: NÃO! A OUTRA!

Naruto: Essa? **- Mostrou a direita e escondeu a esquerda.**

Orochimaru: Não! Agora essa!

Naruto: Já tô mostrando essa! ò.ó

Orochimaru: Então a outra!

Naruto: Mas a outra é essa!

Orochimaru: Não! Aquela outra!

Naruto: Que outra!?

Orochimaru: A outra mão!

Naruto: O que tem a minha mão?

Orochimaru: ME DÁ A SUA MÃO, CACETE!

Naruto: Mas você tem duas! O.ó

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Arrancando os bobes e correndo feito loira de filme de terror.**

Naruto: Ufa. ú.ù **- Abriu a palma da mão, deixando Sasuke se sentar.** - Hehe! XD

Sasuke: Ou você é muito idiota... Ou tem muito talento.

Naruto: 10.000 anos de ócio, queria o quê? n.n

Sasuke: Vamos embora. Ainda tem risco do ajudante dele me ver.

Naruto: Fala sério. Como um cara como ele pode ter criado alguém como você?

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Quié? Não vai responder?

Sasuke: Eu tô pensando... Foi uma ofensa? ¬¬

Naruto: Chega a ser um elogio. ú.ù

---

**Orochimaru entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.**

Orochimaru: Que dia estressante! Ainda bem que eu sei que os capangas de alto nível que contratei vão acabar com o príncipe Shika! ò.ó

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi e Tobi: ATCHIM!

Itachi: Tão falando de mim que eu sei. ¬¬

Tobi: Esquece isso. Vamos logo acabar com esse príncipe.

**A dupla entrou pela janela e foi até o quarto onde o príncipe dormia.**

Itachi: Certo. Temos que fazer o máximo de silêncio.

Tobi: ATCHIM!

Itachi: OO...!!!

Shikamaru: Zzzzz...

Itachi: Sorte sua! ò.ó Agora vumbora... **- Tropeçou na cômoda e fez a prataria cair.**

**PROOOOOOOOONNNNC!**

Itachi e Tobi: °O°...!!!!

Shikamaru: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!!!

Itachi e Tobi: Ô.Ô

Tobi: Qual é a desse cara? O.ó

Itachi: Legal... Ele não acorda... ô.ô

Tobi: HEI, Ô Itachi!

Itachi: Eu?

Tobi: Vamos ou não seqüestrar o cara? Ò.ó

Itachi: Claro que vamos.** - Puxou-o da cama pelos pés. -** Putz! Ele é pesado!

**POC! O corpo caiu no chão.**

Itachi: AAAARG!!! °O°

Shikamaru: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONC!

Itachi: Caceta, Tobi! Ò.Ó Era pra você pegar os braços dele! ÒÓ

Tobi: E por que não me disse?! ò.Ó

Itachi: Pega logo!

Tobi: Ah, ta bom, ta bom.

**Pegaram o corpo do Shikamaru e levaram para fora para jogar no rio.**

**Chegando lá.**

Tobi: É um!

Itachi: É dois!

Tobî: E É TRÊS!

**CHUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!**

Shikamaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH!!!!!** - Se debatendo na água.**

Itachi: Huh... Num era bem assim pra acontecer. O.ô

Tobi: Acho que a gente deveria ter colocado algo pra ele afundar. O.ô

Itachi: É mesmo :)** - Pegou uma pedra e tacou-lhe na cabeça do príncipe.**

**POC!**

Shikamaru: X,X **- Afundou.**

Itachi: Pronto. Agora sim. XD

---

**Shikamaru afundava na água e nisso seu turbante saiu de sua cabeça e a lâmpada roçou acidentalmente na sua mão.**

**Puf!**

Naruto: Chamou, chefinho! XD **- Com mini-Sasuke nas mãos. -** AAARH! °O°

Shikamaru: X.X

Naruto: Ele morreu!? Ô.Ô

Sasuke: Que morreu o quê!ò.ó Está vivo, idiota, mas não podemos salvá-lo! **- Puf! Voltou ao tamanho original**.

Naruto: Você não pode?!

Sasuke: Meus poderes são restritos a palavras. ù.ú

Naruto: Cara, você é muito útil.

Sasuke: Mais tolerável que você. ¬¬

Naruto: Certo, se você não pode salvá-lo então é comigo. **- Pegou Shikamaru pelos ombros. -** Shikamaru-sama, quer que eu te salve agora, heim? Heim?

**A cabeça de Shikamaru pendeu para frente.**

Naruto: Ótimo :)

**Puft! Os três voltaram à superfície.**

Shikamaru: X.X

Naruto: Proooonto! Agora ele vai ficar be... Olha, tem um galo bem aqui. ô.ô

Shikamaru: Cof! Cof!

Naruto: Shikamaru-sama! Você acordou!

Shikamaru: Putz. O que aconteceu?

Naruto: Você tava afundando e eu te salvei, ora. u.u

Shikamaru:...

Naruto:...

Shikamaru: Obrigado, Naruto.

Naruto: Hehe!

Shikamaru: Agora eu vou tirar a limpo o que aconteceu.

Neji: Hei! Shikamaru! **- Correndo até o príncipe encharcado.**

Shikamaru: Neji?

Neji: Eu vi tudo. Esses caras estavam falando no nome de Orochimaru-sama.

Shikamaru: Você tava seguindo eles?

Neji: Sim.

Shikamaru: E não fez nada pra me salvar, filho da mãe. ¬¬

Neji: Eu tava esperando eles irem embora. Mas aí nem precisei porque você apareceu. u.u

Shikamaru: Bem, então vou falar com o vizir problemático. ò.ó

**Continua**

* * *

**Shikatema:** Eu não ía colocar o fundo musical, mas a pedidos acabei colocando.

Como vc é tão fã do casal, o capítulo vai pra você. n.n

* * *

**Angel-Kin:** Temari casada com Orochimaru.

É uma pessoa com motivos para suicídio com certeza. n.n

* * *

**Christopher Ino**: Poxa... Eu nem sei o que dizer. Nessa fic não tem nenhum casal que vc goste... Bateu até um peso na consciência.

Mas que bom que você tá curtindo o Orochimaru e o Kabuto. E já que a piada foi tão engraçada ele virou seu comediante particular, certo? n.n

Abraços!

* * *

**Mad Neko Maid:** Não mais que a Temari cogitando a hipótese de casar com o Orochimaru. Isso foi mais traumático que o Shikamaru flagrando o vizir e seus pepinos nos olhos, sem dúvidas. n.n

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Pois é, Feh. Gaara gosta tanto de ser sultão que apostou o trono com o irmão. ú.ù

Ai, esses governantes de hoje em dia... ¬¬

XD

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Hehe! Tb tenho um pouco de Shika, mas me identifico com a Temari (Sempre jogo com ela no video-game n.n).

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

E tchans! O Itachi apareceu. n.n

* * *

**Nizu:** Teve um pouco mais de Narusasu nesse capítulo! E com Naruto mostrando seus talentos XD

* * *

**Thamii-chan:** Ai, ai... Só vcs mesmo pra me fazer escrever um sonfing (Ou tentar escrever). n.n Espero que tenha gostado.

A cena do tapete é muito linda mesmo, então dei uma pausa no humor.

* * *

**RaposaVermelha:** Senti sim. Alguns dos leitores eu já conheço o suficiente pra perceber a falta. Falo de vc, da Kitsune, Giza e muitos outros que encontro a cada fic. n.n

E sim. O Shikamaru aceita continuar com as aulas. Você aprenderá a montar um cubinho em cinco minutos!

_"(talvez eu num respodna com mais tanta frequencia pq to em época d provas XP)"_  
Não esquenta! Estude e tire boas notas! n.n

Boa sorte!

* * *

**Giza:** Rondônia! Aqui pertinho! Tá certo que tem o Amazonas e o Mato Grosso entre a gente, mas quem se importa? n.n

* * *

**Rumokura Hisa:** Quinto capítulo chegando! (Depois da saga que foi pra eu me logar). Por mim teria postado ontem mesmo.

Bem, vou tentar atualizar mais cedo da próxima vez. n.n

Abraços!

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Acabo de criar um kit espanta mosquito. Vem com a foto do Orochimaru com bobes no cabelo, a foto do Orochimaru de sunga, a foto de Orochimaru no banho e a foto de Orochimaru jogando futebol.

Apenas 1,99 n.n

* * *

**Mah-chan:** Pode ficar com o Kakashi OO **- Dá um passo pra trás.**

Hamiko (Paparicando Gaara): Que saudade, lindo! Eu fiz bolo pra você. É de chocolate e tem três camadas de creme.

Gaara: #.#

Shika? Eu empresto durante essa semana, aceita? Mas ele é um cara ocupado e está dando aulas de cubo mágico para a Raposa Vermelha. Tirando isso ele é todo seu n.n

Hauahauahauahaa! Alguns daqui gostam da banda pq faz sucesso e tudo mais... Só que a maioria condena porque não é bem brega que eles dançam...

Mas voltando ao assunto...

Heeei! Num precisa de campanha não. Eu atualizo toda a semana. X)

Era pra eu atualizar ontem, mas o FF Net não deixou. Só consegui entrar agora. n.n

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:**

_"kee isoo meu...fikaam dando em cimaa doo MEU() Sasukee-kun"_

Naruto: Seu?! O.ó

Hamiko: Naruto, o leitor tem sempre razão. u.u

Naruto: Hm... Já sei! Segunda, quarta e sexta ele é meu. Terça e quinta...

Sasuke: Eu por acaso sou herança pra ser dividido? O.ó

_"E o Narutoo é sexy"_

Naruto: Legal! Ela me acha sexy! ô.ô

Sasuke: ò.ó

Hamiko: Sasuke, o leitor tem sempre razão. u.u

Então, quer os dois emprestado essa semana, Danii? Depois vc me devolve. n.n

* * *

**Inu:** Os casais vão se desenvolvendo aos poucos.

Até o final do capítulo os gênios estarão juntos. XD

* * *

**Pyoko-Chan:** Quase esse povo faz uma campanha: "Coloca Itachi na fic". E como eu adoro o Tobi acabei colocando ele também n.n

Tinha que ser o Orochimaru pra contratar eles. ú.ù

* * *

**Sabaku no yu**: Já era. Já emprestei e ela já me devolveu. Mas não se preocupe. **- Analisando Gaara. - **Não tá faltando nenhum pedaço. n.n

Um abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

_"As noites em Suuuunaaaaaa"_

_"E os dias também"_

_"É sempre tão quente, mas faz com que a gente se sinta tão bem!"_

_

* * *

_

**Cap.6**

**O novo amo**

**-**

**Alguém abriu a porta do quarto da princesa, que foi acordada por Fuuton.**

Temari: Hmmm...? **- Acordando.**

Gaara: Temaaaariiiii... **- Cara de hipnotizado.**

Temari: Que você tá fazendo aqui? O.ô

Gaara: Eu já decidi com quem você vai se casar... Ô.Ô

Temari: Heim?

Gaara: Vai o Orochimaru meeeesmo...

Temari: QUÊ!?

Orochimaru: Euzim! XD

Temari: Que é isso, Gaara! Bebeu? Ò.Ó

Gaara: O.O

Temari: Se quer tanto que eu case então pronto! Eu escolho o príncipe Shika!

Orochimaru: Temari-sama... O príncipe Shika...

Temari: O que tem ele? **- Preocupada.**

Orochimaru: Morrieu. u.u

Temari: QUÊ!?

Orochimaru: Pois é. Tava na beira da ponto, dormiu e morreu afogado. Que pena, né? u.u

Temari: Mentira! Gaara, você acredita? O.ó

Gaara: Duh... OO

Temari: O que o Gaara tem?

Shikamaru: Eu não morri coisa nenhuma. ù.ú

Temari: Shika!

Orochimaru: AAARH! Fantasma! \°O°/

**Temari correu e o abraçou.**

Shikamaru: Confesse, seu vizir problemático. Você tentou me assassinar!

Orochimaru: QUÊÊÊÊÊ!!! EEEEEU??? Magestade! Sultãozinho! Ele tá mentindo, né? ó.ò

Gaara: É siiiiiim. Ô.Ô

Temari: Hei, Gaara, acorda! Você andou comendo doces demais de novo?

Shikamaru: Putz! Eu sei o que está acontecendo com ele!** - Pegou o bastão de cobra de Orochimaru e quebrou-o no chão.**

PROC!

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! MEU BASTÃO CARRÉSIMO! °O°

Gaara: Huh? Quê? Heim?

Shikamaru: Ô, sultão, Orochimaru andou controlando você com isso. ¬¬

Gaara: Quê! Pow, sacanagem, Orochimaru! ò.ó Agora eu fiquei puto!

Orochimaru: Epa.

Temari: Tentou controlar meu irmão! Prepare-se pra umas porradas!

Orochimaru: °O°...!!!

Fuuton: Grrr...

Shikamaru: Que problemático. u.u **- Se encostou na parede enquanto se preparavam pra linchar Orochimaru.**

**De repente Shikamaru viu o anel no dedo de Shikamaru.**

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun! ô.ô

Gaara: Guardas, peguem Orochimaru!

**Dois guardas pegaram Orochimaru pelos braços.**

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAH! ME LARGUEM SEUS BRUTAMONTES, MORENOS, SUADOS, GOSTOSOS!

**PUF! Jogou uma bolinha que soltou fumaça e desapareceu.**

Gaara: Ah, não! Ele fez isso de novo! Guardas, peguem ele!

Guarda 1: Ah, droga. Ainda temos que ir atrás dele!** - Vai embora emburrado.**

Guarda 2: Se ele passar a mão em mim de novo vou reduzí-lo à sub-nitrato de peido! Ò.Ó

**Os guardas foram embora.**

Gaara: Esse cara já ficou muito abusado. ù.ú Preciso de um chocolate.

Temari: Shika, ele machucou você?

Shikamaru: Ah, tá tudo bem. **- Sorriu com carinho.**

**A príncesa tocou suavemente no rosto do príncipe e este tocou nas mãos dela, beijando-as em seguida. Mas q****uando íam se beijar Gaara passou no meio deles e continuou andando de um lado pro outro.**

Shikamaru: ¬¬

Gaara: Kankuro pode voltar a qualquer momento. Agora que a Temari não pode mais casar com o Orochimaru eu não sei o que fazer...

Temari: A falta de tato do meu irmão é realmente impressionante. ù.ú

Shikamaru: Ah, esquece.

**O príncipe tocou no queixo da princesa e iniciou um beijo suave. Só aí Gaara se tocou.**

Gaara: QUÊ! Vocês já...

Temari: Gaara, quer dar o fora? ¬¬

Gaara: Eu não acredito! Quando vão se casar?

Shikamaru: Ahn...

Gaara: Sim. E tem que ser rápido porque com certeza você será sultão. ¬¬

Shikamaru: QUÊ! Peraí, ser sultão é problemático! O.ó Ninguém disse que eu teria que ser um!

Gaara: Eu vou ganhar a aposta e o Kankuro vai ser sultão. Como ele não vai querer vai ficar com você. u.u

Shikamaru: Mas...

Gaara: Tá decidido. Boa noite.

Shikamaru: ò.ó

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Enquanto isso nos jardins do palácio.**

Sasuke: Aquele distraído deixou sua lâmpada aqui. ù.ú

Naruto: Vou dizer pra ele que você o ofendeu.

Sasuke: Deixa de ser puxa-saco. ¬¬

Naruto: Cara, você é muito chato. Já tentou ter vida social.** - Jogando xadrez com seu clone. -** Nossa, eu sou mesmo bom! Acredita que estou me vencendo! XD

Sasuke: Hei... Eu estou com a sua lâmpada. - **Sorriu de canto.**

Naruto: Oooh! Você é mesmo um gênio.

Sasuke: Significa que eu sou seu novo amo. **- Sorriso sarcástico.**

Naruto: QUÊ!

Sasuke: São as regras. E nada proíbe que eu seja seu amo.

Naruto: Nem vem! Eu não vou ser servo de OUTRO gênio! Ainda mais um chato feito você! ÒÓ **- O clone sumiu.**

Sasuke: Tem que realizar cinco desejos meus.

Naruto: SUA BESTA! VOCÊ ME PAGA! **- Pronto para esganar o gênio do anel.**

Sasuke: Pra começar é melhor me tratar com mais respeito.

Naruto: Ò.Ó...!!!! **- Parou no ar.**

Sasuke: Como se diz?

Naruto: Não vou chamar você de amo! ò.ó

Sasuke: Desejo que você leve um soco bem forte de mim.

Naruto: NUNCA! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Meu desejo é uma ordem.

**Naruto criou um clone de Sasuke que deu-lhe uma direita tão forte que quase o leva.**

POF!

Naruto: XO

Sasuke: Vai me tratar direito agora?

Naruto: Não! ò.ó

Sasuke: Desejo que vire um palhaço de monociclo e faça malabarismo com... Ahn... Torradeiras.

Naruto: Você tem algum problema por acaso? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Agora.

**Naruto se transformou num palhaço e começou a fazer piruetas todo desajeitado pelo jardim. Uma tão cena ridícula, mas tão ridícula que Sasuke acabou rindo.**

Naruto: Na boa! Você precisa de um hobbie! Já está bom? **- Tentando se equilibrar e fazer malambarismo.**

**POC!**

**De repente uma das torradeiras caiu em cima da cabeça do loiro e todo o resto também. Sasuke não conseguiu se conter e caiu na risada.**

Naruto: Você é sádico. Cheguei a essa conclusão. ¬¬

Sasuke: Haha... Você está realmente idiota agora... Hahuahahahahahahaaa!

Naruto: ...! ô.ô

Sasuke: Agora vai me tratar direito?

Naruto: Você rindo é muito estranho. o.ó

**O gênio do anel parou de rir e olhou para Naruto com uma expressão mais branda.**

Naruto: Hehe! Você deveria rir mais. **- Coçou a cabeça e sorriu. -** Bem, próximo desejo?

Sasuke: Bem... **- Desmanchou o sorriso e corou. -** Eu... Desejo um beijo.

Naruto: Um beijo? Bem, eu não posso fazer ninguém se apaixonar, mas não acho que seja seu caso. n.n''

Sasuke: Um beijo seu. ù.ú

Naruto: QUÊÊÊÊÊ! O///O

**Sasuke virou o rosto mal humorado.**

Naruto: Certo... Mas vai ter troco, você vai ver. ò.ó

**O gênio da lâmpada se teleportou pra bem perto de Sasuke e tocou em seus braços, se aproximando lentamente. Olharam um nos olhos do outro num misto de curiosidade e encanto. Ambos muito corados.**

Naruto: Ahn... Se continuar vermelho vai ficar difícil.

Sasuke: Eu nunca beijei, _baka_. ù.ú

Naruto: É só fechar os olhos.** - Corou mais.**

**Sasuke fechou os olhos e Naruto encostou seus lábios nos dele. O gênio do anel então acabou entreabrindo a boca e retribuiu o beijo com mais facilidade do que esperava. Os movimentos se intensificaram e sentiu o gênio da lâmpada aprofundar o beijo, acompanhando, então, o ritmo.**

---

**Ainda no jardim...**

Ino: Isso mesmo! Aquele cara bonitão voltou! n.n

Sakura: Ah, e onde ele está?

Ino: Eu o vi no jard...

**As duas viram a cena do beijo.**

Ino e Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! \°O°/

**POF! Desmaiaram.**

Ino e Sakura: X.X

Naruto: Huh? **- Se afastou e olhou para o lado.**

Sasuke: Droga. **- Vermelhinho.**

Naruto: Quem são elas?

Sasuke: Sei lá. Desde que me viram ficam gritando. ¬¬

**O loiro olhou para o outro gênio de repente e sorriu corado, juntando os dedos.**

Sasuke: Huh? ô.ô

Naruto: Mas elas tem razão, sabe. Você é tão bonito que parece uma pintura. n.n

Sasuke:...!

Naruto: Epa! OO

**TZZZZ! Voltou pra lâmpada.**

Sasuke: Naruto! Hei, _baka_! Sai daí!

**Uma plaquinha_ "Não perturbe"_ foi colocada na frente da lâmpada.**

Sasuke: NARUTO! Ò.Ó

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No covil do mal, Orochimaru entrou às pressas.**

Kabuto: Senhor! Eu fiquei sabendo! Descobriram tudo! Temos que ir embora!

Orochimaru: HIIIIIHAHAHAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAAA!

Kaburto: O.ô

Orochimaru: AHÁ! AHÁ! AHAHAHAHAIAHEIEHAIAUAHAUAHAUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Itachi: Cadê o tarja preta dele, heim? ¬¬

Orochimaru: HAUAHAUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUAHAUAHAUAHAAA!

Tobi: AHÁ! AHÁ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Itachi: Tobi?! O.ó

Tobi: HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAAHAUAHAUAHAUA!

Itachi: Aew, cara! Quer um copo d'água? O.ô

Tobi: Ele tá rindo! Dá vontade de rir também!

Tobi e Orochimaru: HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUIHIHIHEHEHEAHAUAHAUA!

Itachi: AHÁ! Háhá! É mesmo! HAIHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAA!

Kabuto: Ù.Ú

Itachi, Tobi e Orochimaru: HAUAHAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAUAHAUAHASUAHUAHAUAHUA!

Kabuto: Isso não vai terminar hoje.

Itachi: E VOCÊS CONHECEM AQUELA DO BURRO E A GALINHA?

Itachi, Tobi e Orochimaru: HAUAHAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAUAHAUAHASUAHUAHAUAHUA!

**Meia hora depois.**

Orochimaru: Ai, ai... **- Enxugando uma lágrima. -** Agora sim, vamos ao que interessa. AQUELE PRÍCIPE SHIKA É UM LADRÃO FILHO DA MÃE! ELE ESTÁ COM O MEU SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Kabuto: O QUÊ?

Itachi: Sasuke-kun... Que nome familiar. O.õ

Orochimaru: Familiar!? OO Nooooooon! Que, familiar o que! Sasuke é um nome tããão comum! Tipo João, José, Carlos Eduardo, Luís Felipe...

Kabuto **- Gota -**

Orochimaru: Se aquele ladrãozinho está vivo e está com MEU Sasuke-kun então ele tem a lâmpada. Temos que pegar a lâmpada!

Hinata (Ouvindo tudo atrás da prota): Arh!

Itachi: Epa. Eu ouvi um barulho. O.ô

Tobi: Eu não ouvi nada. u.u

Itachi: Mas eu ouvi, ora.

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru, talvez estejam nos espionando!

Orochimaru: QUÊÊÊ!!! NUNCA! APAREÇA AGORA MESMO, SEU ESPIÃO!

Hinata: Miaaaaaauuuu!

Todos: O.ô

- Silêncio -

Orochimaru: Ah, é só um gatinho.

Itachi: Ufa!

Tobi: Hei, Itachi, bora jogar uma partida de Mortal Kombat?

Itachi: Tá, mas eu sou o Sub-Zero dessa vez.

Orochimaru: Ah, posso jogar! Eu quero ser a Kitana!

Tobi: Tá, quem ganhar vai com você.

Hinata: Preciso contar ao Neji-nii-san!

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Fiz esse capítulo nas coxas, gente. Fiquei pra cima e pra baixo na faculdade, ministério público, justiça federal... E ainda teve as provas. Me perdoem se tem algum erro na fic.**

**Também peço desculpas caso não consiga atualizar "Os Seguidores" essa semana. Vou fazer o possível (Tem uma batalha na estória e normalmente as batalhas dão mais trabalho de descrever).**

**Abraços**

**Esfregando a lâmpada mágica**

**chikage-line:** Muito bem! Você foi a escolhida para levar um mini-Sasuke e um mini-Naruto para aproveitar o final de semana! Cuida bem deles, viu? n.n

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** No próximo capítulo vai ter um pouco mais de GaaLee. Pelo menos nos meus planos.

Sim! Tobi e Itachi arrasam! XD

* * *

**Kitsune:** Neeh! Vc deve ter adorado esse capítulo, heim! n.n

São tão fofos!

* * *

**Uzumaki Taty:** Aparelho é realmente uma tortura. Lembro minhas visitas ao dentistas.

Tudo bem, Taty. Sei exatamente o que é ter falta de tempo.

Se cuide!! n.n

* * *

**Ester Midoki:** Mais um capíulo, Midoki. E fico feliz pelo F.F Net ter voltado ao seu estado normal.

* * *

**thamii-chan:** Parabens! Você acaba de ganhar um kit espanta mosquitos!

Apenas cuidado para não olhar nos olhos das fotografias. Pode apresentar efeitos colatearais.

* * *

**giza:** O amor é problemático e confuso.

Não teve preguiça de cantar, mas também não moveu um dedo pra linchar o Orochi.

Deve ser por isso que eu ame tanto o Shika... #.#

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Naruto e Sasuke de volta!!!

E aí? Curtiu eles? Cuidou deles direitinho?

Sim! _Very sexy_!! XD

* * *

**mah-channn:** Graças ao ship rastreador que eu coloquei no Shika ele voltou são e salvo.

Aproveitou ele, Mah-chan? n.n

Arf... Arf... Quase eu não atualizo essa semana. Tive que fazer na pressa esse aqui.

* * *

**sabaku no yu:** Tudo bem, Yu! Pode levar a Hinata esse final de semana! XD

Hinata: O///O

Neji: HEEEI!

Hamiko: Neji, o leitor tem sempre razão. u.u

Neji: Ò.Ó

Abraços!

* * *

**Shikatema:** Shika bancou o heroi dessa vez. Só ele pra perceber o bastão de cobra.

Mas agora corre o risco de ser sultão

Hamiko: Qua é o mal de ser sultão afinal? O.ó

Shikamaru: É muito chato. ù.ú

Hamiko: ¬¬

* * *

**rosemaru-sama** "orochimaru casado com a temari...acho q era melhor ela casar com o tigre..xD"

Huahauahauahauahauahauahauah!!!!

HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAAA!

Itachi, Tobi e Hamiko: HAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAH!!!

Abraços, Rosemaru! n.n

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Sim, ajuda em acampamentos, períodos de cheias... Enfim!

Tobi e Itachi são tão hábeis quanto cachorro manco. E a percepção deles tb é excelente XD

* * *

**Karen Uchiha:** Esquenta não!

Eis mais um capítulo! Abraços!!

* * *

**Nizu:** Sim. Gaara gosta taanto de ser sultão que apostou ele. E pelo visto Kankuro não quer tb. n.n

Tava menor pq o F.F Net tá com alguns problemas. Fiquei sem ler boa parte dos meus reviews essa semana e pelo que me disseram muitas fics ele nem chegou a publicar.

Mas agora ele voltou ao normal. n.n

* * *

**Maruchina-san:** Valeu pelo comentário mesmo assim! Eis mais um capítulo, Maruchina-san! 


	7. Chapter 7

_"Tem belo luaaaaaar e orgias demais..."_

_"Quem se distrair pode até cair... Ficar para trás"_

_

* * *

_

**Cap.7**

**Itachi e Sasuke**

**Shikamaru esfregou a lâmpada mágica.**

Naruto: PÁRA DE ME PERTURBAR, Ô SASUKE-TEM... Shikamaru-sama! OO

Shikamaru:... - **Cara de culpado que ele andou treinando na frente do espelho.**

Naruto: LEGAL! Se você esfregou a minha lâmpada então vai me libertar, não? XD

Shikamaru: Não. ¬¬

Naruto: QUÊ!

Sasuke:...

Shikamaru: Desculpe, Naruto. Mas é que o sultão quer que EU seja o sultão e eu planejo usar o último pedido pra impedir que Kaknkuro-sama desista do cargo.

Naruto: Qual é o problema de ser sultão? O.ó

Shikamaru: É chato e problemático.

Naruto: ó.ò

Shikamaru: Foi mal.

Naruto: FOI MAL? ENTÃO É ASSIM, É? EU SOU LEGAL E VOCÊ NÃO É CAPAZ DE USAR ESSE QI PRA DAR SEU JEITO SOZINHO? QUER SABER, FAÇA O SEU ÚLTIMO PEDIDO E EU VOLTO PRA CAVERNA! T.T

**Tzzzz! Entrou na lâmpada!**

Shikamaru: Naruto... Peraí...

Naruto: E EU ACHO O SEU PENTEADO RIDÍCULO!

Shikamaru: Ò.Ó

Neji: Ele tem o poder de emputecer qualquer um, né? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Agora é que eu não liberto mais ele. ù.ú

Neji: Cara, é melhor contar tudo pra Temari-sama. Aí depois de casar você diz a verdade pro Kankuro-sama e ele não vai lhe colocar no trono.

Shikamaru: Estão tão desesperado que é capaz que coloquem.

Neji: Povo mais preguiçoso esse. ¬¬

Shikamaru: Tá, eu vou falar com ela. Vai ficar aqui, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Qualquer coisa eu volto pro anel.

Shikamaru: Certo.

**A dupla foi embora.**

**Sasuke pegou a lâmpada e a esfregou.**

Naruto: Quié? ò.ó

Sasuke: Eu ainda sou seu amo.

Naruto: E daí? ¬¬

Sasuke: Ainda tenho dois pedidos.

Naruto: Como se não pudesse ficar pior. ù.ú

Sasuke: Eu vou libertar você agora.

Naruto: QUÊ!

Sasuke: Naruto, eu desejo a sua liberdad...

**PROOOOONC! Um bando de panela foi derrubado e Puf! Sasuke e Naruto sumiram voltando para seus respectivos objetos com o susto.**

Itachi: Pô, Tobi! Que tal olhar por onde anda? O.ó

Tobi: Foi você que me empurrou! ò.Ó

Itachi: Lâmpada, lâmapada... Uia! Tem uma aqui! 8)

Tobi e Itachi: Oooooooooooooooh! ô.ô

---

---

---

**Algum tempo depois no covil do mal -**

Orochimaru: MUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAAA! QUEM PRECISA CASAR COM AQUELA MOCRÉIA AGORA? EU TENHO A LÂMPADA!!!!

**O vizir esfrega a lâmpada e uma fumaça arroxeada e laranja sai.**

Naruto: Huh?! O.ó

Itachi, Tobi e Kabuto: Oooooooh! ô.ô

Orochimaru: UM GÊNIOOOOOOOOO!!! **- Histérico. -** O GÊNIO DA LÂMPADA SIMPLESMENTE É MEU! **- Corre até Naruto.**

Naruto: AAAAH! °O° **- Volta pra lâmpada.**

Orochimaru: HEI! Sai daí, ow! Ò.Ó **- Pega um palito de churrasco e coloca no bico da lâmpada. -** Bora! Sai! Hei! -** A lâmpada prendeu seu palitinho e puxou pra dentro**. - Eu não vou me estressar, seu irritante! Sabe quanto custa um botox? **- Voltou a esfregar a lâmpada, obrigando o loiro a sair.**

Naruto: Não encosta! Ò.Ó Você é o antigo dono do Sasuke!

Orochimaru: NHÁÁÁ! Conheceu meu Sasuke-kun também? 8D Que bom! Logo eu vou recuperar ele e seria bom se fossem amiguinhos! n.n

Itachi: Ainda acho esse nome familiar. ¬¬

Naruto: Huh? **- Olha pra Itachi. -** Ah, não... VOCÊ CLONOU O SASUKE! °O°

Itachi: QUÊ, Sasuke, o quê! O.ó Meu nome é Itachi, ow!

Orochimaru: Eu não quero saber! Quantos desejos são?

Naruto: Cinco. Eu recomendaria uma plástica pra começar. ¬¬

Orochimaru: Você acha que ía ficar bem? ô,ô

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru, o trono. u.u

Orochimaru: Sim! Sim! XD Meu primeiro desejo! Eu quero aparecer pro povo todo como sultão!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No castelo... **

**Shikamaru apareceu voando na sacada do quarto da princesa.**

Temari: Shika, o que tá fazendo aqui?

Shikamaru: Preciso contar uma coisa pra você.

Temari: Já sei. Você não quer ser sultão. ¬¬

Shikamaru: A... É, isso também. ô.ô

**Alguém abriu a porta com força.**

Gaara: Temari! **- Acompanhado de Lee, Neji e Hinata.**

Temari: Que é isso? Meu quarto por acaso virou casa da mãe joana? O.ó

Gaara: Os criados me avisaram que você tá se metendo na maior furada. O príncipe aí não passa de um plebeu com dois gênios.

Shikamaru: O.O

Temari: Como? E quem falou isso?

Gaara: A serviçal do olho branco.

Temari: Hinata. ¬¬

Gaara: Isso. Hinata. u.u

Temari: Peraí! Neji! Você tá vivo!

Gaara: Quem é Neji? o.ó

Neji: Sultão... ù.ú

Lee: Hinata-san foi contar pro Neji agora pouco e eu acabei ouvindo a conversa e contei para Gaara-sama.

Shikamaru: Puxa-saco. ò.ó

Lee: Magoei ó.ò

Gaara: Lee só cumpriu com o dever. Mas você vai casar com ela mesmo assim.

Shikamaru: QUÊ!

Gaara: O Kankuro pode chegar a qualquer momento e eu não tenho tempo pra achar outro noivo. ¬¬

Temari: Seu egoísta! E eu!? Esse plebeu mentiu pra mim! ò.ó

Shikamaru: Bem, eu ía contar a verdade, mas...

Temari:...

Shikamaru:...

Temari:...

Shikamaru: Eu esperava que você fosse me interromper. Agora eu não sei o que dizer. o.o

Hinata: _Go... Gomen_, Shika-sama. ú.ù

Neji: O nome dele é Shikamaru.

Temari: Pow, nem pra dizer o nome verdadeiro! O.ó

Shikamaru: Valeu, Neji. ¬¬

**De repente.**

**"MUAHAUAHAUAHHIEHEIEHEIEHEUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!"**

Todos: OO

**Uma fumaça roxa se fez e Orochimaru apareceu na sacada vestido de sultão.**

Orochimaru: MIHAIAHAIAHAIUUAHAUAHAUAHUAAA!!! Olha eu aqui!!!** - Com a lâmpada na mão.**

Shikamaru: Putz! Minha lâmpada!

Temari: Orochimaru, seu desgraçado!

Orochimaru: Desgraçado? E esse ladrãozinho que roubou o meu Sasuke-kun é o quê?! ò.ó

Temari: Seu o que?

Orochimaru: Esse anel aí, ó! No dedo dele! E nem adianta esconder que eu vi! Agora sabe o que eu vou fazer? Sabe? Sabe? Eu vou pedir pro gênio da lâmpada me devolver o anel! HIAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAA!

Tobi: Ele deve ter tido uma infância muito difícil. û.û

Itachi: Tadinho. ú.ù

**O vizir esfrega a lâmpada e Naruto sai.**

Naruto: Chamou?

Neji: Naruto, não pode fazer o que ele diz!

Naruto: Ele tem a minha lâmpada já percebeu? Oo

Orochimaru: Eu desejo o meu Sasuke-kun devol...

Shikamaru: Peraí!

Orochimaru: Quié? ò.ó

Shikamaru: Que tal uma batalha entre gênios? Quem vencer leva os dois.

Orochimaru: AAAAH!!! Que legal! Que nem Pokemon? n.n

Shikamaru: É. ¬¬

Orochimaru: Vai lá e arrasa Naruto-kun! XD

**Shikamaru esfrega o anel e Sasuke sai.**

Orochimaru: SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! #.#

Sasuke: OO

Tobi: Caramba! Esse Sasuke-kun é a sua lata, Itachi! °O°

Itachi: ô.ô

Sasuke: Naruto? o.ó

Naruto: Uma batalha entre gênios! Hehe! Quem vencer leva os dois. O que acha? n.n

Sasuke: Hm... Tá certo.

Tobi: Muito bem, nos seus lugares? Começar!

Shikamaru: Sasuke, desejo que se transforme em um tigre!

**Puf! Sasuke se transforma.**

Orochimaru: AAAAH! Naruto-kun, desejo que se transforme em uma cobra!

**Puf! Naruto se transforma em uma cobra e se prepara pra atacar.**

Shikamaru: Desejo que se transforme numa águia, Sasuke! ò.ó

**Puft! Águia.**

Orochimaru: Legal! Legal! Naruto, quero que se transforme num elef...

Kabuto: Senhor Orochimaru, pare!!!!

Orochimaru: Por que? ó.ò

Kabuto: Porque assim vai gastar os cinco pedidos!

Orochimaru: °O°...!

Naruto: Pow, cara! Desaparece! Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: SACANAGEM! VOCÊS TENTARAM ME ENGANAR!

Temari: Minha nossa! Você é plebeu, mas muito inteligente! ô.ô

Shikamaru: u///u

Orochimaru: Meu terceiro pedido! Desejo meu Sasuke-kun de volta AGORA! Ò.Ó

**Puft! O anel se teleportou para o dedo de Orochimaru.**

Orochimaru: Que saudaaaaade, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Putz!

Naruto: ò.ó **- Se colocou na frente de Sasuke quando Orochimaru se aproximou.**

Itachi: CARACA! LMEBREI! SASUKE É O NOME DO MEU IRMÃO CAÇULA!

Tobi: QUÊ?

Sasuke: Heim? O.O

Shikamaru: Hã?

Naruto: Cuma? O.ó

Gaara: E daí? ¬¬

Itachi: DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ RAPTOU MEU IRMÃO QUANDO CRIANÇA!

Sasuke: Como é que é? Ô.Ô

Orochimaru: EU NÃO RAPTEI! SUA MÃE ESQUECEU ELE NO MEU CARRINHO DE COMPRAS? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Mamãe? Mano? ô.ô

Itachi: MENTIRA! VOCÊ O RAPTOU E TRANFORMOU ELE EM GÊNIO? AGORA ELE DEVE TÁ SE ACHANDO, POW!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Itachi: Como primogênito eu exijo esse anel! ò.ó

Orochimaru: Quer tanto assim o seu irmão? ó.ò

Itachi: Não. Quero um gênio pra fazer o que eu mandar. ù.ú

Sasuke: Ò.Ó

**Shikamaru puxa Temari e vai saindo de fininho.**

Orochimaru: HEEEEEI! Ainda não esqueci de vocês! Naruto, meu quarto pedido! Teleporta esse plebeu, a princesa, o guarda traidor, o cozinheiro, a garota que eu não sei o nome e os bandidos pro polo norte!

Gaara: E eu? OO

Orochimaru: Hm... Você vai ficar por aqui e ser meu escravo. u.u

Lee: Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem Gaara-sama! Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: POW! ENTÃO LEVA ESSE SULTÃO PRO POLO NORTE TAMBÉM!

Lee: OO

Gaara: Eu te odeio, Lee. ¬¬

**Naruto se prepara para estalar os dedos.**

Naruto: É gente... Me perdoem...

Todos: ó.ò

Naruto: Shikamaru-sama... Tem uma coisa que eu queria lhe dizer.

Shikamaru: Fala.

Naruto: Ainda acho seu penteado ridículo. ¬¬

**PUFT! Um redemoinho se abriu e todos foram sugados.**

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Orochimaru: MEU CABELOOOOOOOO!

**Puft! Silêncio.**

Sasuke: É. Estamos fxxxxxx. ¬¬

**Continua

* * *

**

Mais um capítulo, ok? X) Tá quase pra acabar!

**Esfregando a lâmpada mágica**

**FeH-Chan:** Gaara tá com ódio do Lee! Huahauahauhaa! Graças a ele foi para o polo norte!

Peraí, mas o que teria acontecido se o ruivinho fosse escravo do Orochimaru? O.o

Gaara: OO

Hamiko: É, cara. Cê tá em dívida com o sobrancelhudo. ¬¬

Abraços! n.n

* * *

**xX KiTSunE Xx:** Brigada! n.n 

E aproveitando o embalo... Feliz pascoa, Kit!

* * *

**Giza:** Pois é. Mas acabou-se o que era doce. Agora os dois estão sob controle de Orochimaru. 

Quem sabe possa rolar mais uns beijinhos nessa fic. Hehe!

* * *

**Chikage-line:**

Hamiko: Ela escondeu vocês no decote. Nem vou perguntar. ¬¬

Naruto e Sasuke: u///u

É, Chikage-line, Sasuke é mal... Ou então carente de atenção. Hehe! n.n

* * *

**Mari no Tochi:** É porque Naruto é tímido e acabou dando uma cantada no gênio do anel sem perceber. 

Naruto: u///u

Hamiko: Ah, que fofo! **- Abraça Naruto.**

* * *

**Rumokura Hisa**

Sim! ShikaTema realmente arrebenta!! Ela é a moral e ele o inteligente! A dupla perfeita!

Não. Não vai ser GaaIno. Nada contra esse casal, mas realmente não rolou nessa fic.

Bons chocolates, Hisa!

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** Bom, se Orochi passou a mão nos guardas eu não sei. u.u Lavo minhas mãos. XD 

É, Sasuke gosta do Naruto. É tãããão kawai. n///n

Já está acabando. O vizir já pegou a lâmpada.

Ate!!!

* * *

**Thamii-chan:**

Cara, você não tá sabendo??? Devia ver o quanto o tio Orochi arrasa com a Kitana. Acredita que ele venceu o Sub-Zero, O Jonny Cage, o Scorpion e até o Goro com ela! Ele é tão bom que vai até fazer um cosplay da Kitana!

Estamos fazendo uma vaquinha para a fantasia. Eu já dei um real! 8)

* * *

**Uzumaki Taty Lee Uchiha:** Ok! O Naruto é tooodo seu esse final de semana! E ele adora chocolate, sabia? 

Cuida dele! n.n

Ps: Ele fica muito fofo fantasiado de coelhinho. E muito sexy também, dependendo do ponto de vista.

Mas enfim! Divirta-se! n.n

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** São duas coisas fofas. Ainda mais juntas. 

NaruSasu forever...

Bons chocolates, Danii-chan!

* * *

**Shikatema:** Da pra ver que eu adoro o Orochimaru, né? XD 

Quase que o Shikamaru derruba ele se não fosse o Kabuto. Ainda não sei o que o gatinho do Kabuto tanto faz com ele.

Sim, o Kabuto é fofo sim. u.u

Até!!!

* * *

**Nizu:** Acredite! Acredite! Foi o beijo NaruSasu! n.n

_"Oro que seqüestrou o Sasuke e trasformou ele em gênio, mas só o Kabuto sabe disso?"_

Quase. Mas você acertou sim. Perceptiva você, heim? Parabens!

* * *

**Sabaku no yu**

Eu sou a prova de balas, yu. É que eu não sou de carne e osso. Já fui desse planeta, mas eu morri e voltei sendo uma espécie acima dos meros mortais.

Pena que o Neji não teve a mesma sorte u.u

* * *

**Maruchina-san**

_"orochimaru...eu naum consigo imaginar ele fora do q ele eh originalmente...taum serio... muito massa...itachi entaum...ç.ç aiai..."_

Nem eu. Isso é coisa de fic de comédia. XD

Pelo menos antes do Itachi ser do mal ele era gente fina n.n (Eu achava, uai! u.u)

Abraços!!!

* * *

**Mah-channn**:

Que isso... n.n O yaoi já é fofo por natureza.

_"Ah, aproveitei muito bem o Shika sim...  
risada malígna e realmente perversa"_

Hamiko: Shikamaru, o que ela fez com voce? ò.ó

Shikamaru: u///u

Hamiko: OO

* * *

**Inu:** É vero...

Mas a Hinata vai ficar deprimida e o Lee tb. Pelo menos nessa fic. n.n

Normalmente cenas de ciumes vale mais a pena com a Hinata. Hm... É, confesso, o Gaara também (Lembrando de Flerte) XD

Até, Inu!

**Bom feriado pra todos!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Eu vim de um lugar onde sempre se vê uma caravana passar_

_Vão cortar sua orelha pra mostrar pra você como é bárbaro o nosso lar_

_Sopram ventos do leste e um sol vem do oeste, meu camelo quer descansar_

_Pode vir e pular num tapete e voar. Noite em Suna vai chegar_

_As noites em Suuuuuunaaaa e os dias tão quentes_

_É sempre tão quente, mas faz com que a gente se sinta tão beeeem_

_Tem belo luaaaar e orgias demais_

_Quem se distrair pode até cair, ficar para trás._

_Você tem que saber onde se esconder, pois alguém pode te atacar._

_Pode vir e pular num tapete e voar. Noite em Suna vai chegar_

_Vai logo voltar..._

_-_

**Cap. 8**

**O fim**

**-**

**No polo norte...**

Fuuton: °O° **- Congelado.**

Lee: Gaara-sama, está com frio?

Gaara: Eu fui criado num deserto, Lee. O que acha? ¬¬

Temari: Brrrr... **- Abraçada a Shikamaru. -** E agora? O que vamos fazer?

Shikamaru: Voltar pra Suna, derrotar o vizir doido e pegar meus gênios, claro.

Gaara: Não esqueça de casar. ò.ó

Shikamaru: Ah, é. Casar. ¬¬

Neji: Ahn... Estamos no polo norte. Eu posso tá enganado mas... Não tem ônibus daqui pra Suna. ù.ú

Shikamaru: Sem problemas. Naruto mandou meu tapete pra ca também.

Todos: QUÊ!

**Temari deu um pedala no ex-príncipe.**

Shikamaru: Hei! ò.Ó

Temari: Seu mentiroso! Por que não avisou pra gente que o tapete mágico veio conosco?

Shikamaru: É que o Itachi e o Tobi fugiram com ele. û.û

Todos: OO

_PEGA LADRÃO!!!!_

Tobi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHR!!!!** - Fugindo com o tapete. -** COMO É QUE ESSA COISA VOA?

Itachi: Não sei! Não tô achando a pilha! °O°

Lee: RÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! **- Com a peixeira na mão.**

Itachi e Tobi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! °O° **- Largam o tapete e se ajoelham. - **NOS RENDEMOS!

Temari: Que idéia foi essa de roubar o tapete?

Itachi: Só tem lugar pra quatro nesse tapete! É claro que vocês íam nos deixar pra trás! ò.ó

Todos: OO

Shikamaru: É verdade. Vamos deixá-los para trás. ¬¬

Gaara: Fazer o quê? É a vida. ú.ù

Neji: E se esses dois carregassem o sultão e o cozinheiro, Hinata-nii-san fosse no meu colo e Temari-sama fosse no colo de Shikamaru?

Hinata: O///O

Gaara: Boa, inteligente. E o tigre vai onde? Na minha cabeça?

Neji: Olha, eu tô ajudando na maior boa vontade. Quer morrer congelado? ¬¬

Tobi: Ok. Tô quieto. û.û

Shikamaru: Alou! O meu tapete só tem capacidade para QUATRO pessoas. Ele não aguenta mais que isso.

Itachi: Magoei. ó.ò

Gaara: Tá decidido. Vai eu, minha irmã, o Lee e o Shikamaru porque ele é o dono do tapete. ¬¬

Tobi: EEEEW!!! Ò.ó

Hinata: E a gente? ó.ò

Gaara: O que tem vocês? ¬¬

**POF! - Capotam.**

Shikamaru: Huh? **- Olha pra cima. -** Tive uma idéia!

**O plebeu subiu no tapete e voou.**

**- Silêncio -**

Gaara: Eu acho que ele fugiu. ¬¬

Todos: Ó.Ò

Temari: Não! O Shika não ía nos deixar aqui!

Neji: É. Pelo jeito vamos morrer congelados.

Gaara: Já está muito bom sem o seu pessimismo, Nick.

Neji: Neji. ¬¬

Gaara: Ou isso. û.û

Neji: Pfff... **- Se virou para a prima. -** Hinata-chan... Já que vou morrer não vai ter nada de errado em realizar meu último desejo.

Hinata: Qual, Neji-nii-san?

**O rapaz tocou no rosto da prima, que corou violentamente, e a beijou de forma apaixonada.**

Todos:...! ô.ô

Itachi: É. Pelo menos alguém se diverte. **- Olhou para Temari. -** Ô, princesaaaa... XD

Fuuton: Grrr!!!!

Itachi: OO

Temari: O gênio mandou o Fuuton comigo, esqueceu? ù.ú

---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---

**Em Suna... O período era marcado pela verdadeira face do mau.**

Orochimaru: MIAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUHAAAA! EU SOU SULTÃO AGORA!

Mercador: Sultão... Nossas terras estão infestadas de ladrões! Já nos roubaram cinco vezes!

Orochimaru (Se olhando no espelho): Num diga!

Mercador: É... Está tão perigoso... Acredita que quase cortam a mão do meu filho?

Orochimaru: AAAAAHR!!!!

Velhinho: Sim... Assustador, não?

Orochimaru: QUE ASSUSTADOR O QUÊ! Guardas! Levem esse plebeu pra fora!

Velhinho: Mas... Ô.Ô **- Arrastado para fora.**

Orochimaru: Olha-a-MINHA-unha! °O° Cheia de cutículas! Ô, MANICURES!

Ino e Sakura: Sim!

Orochimaru: Se livrem dessas cutículas _agora_!

Ino e Sakura: _Hai!_

Naruto (Sentado em um cantinho junto com Sasuke): Ele já arranjou função pra elas. ú.ù

Sasuke: Pelo menos elas não estão na ceia como o Chouji.

Naruto: Chouji substituiu o cozinheiro?

Sasuke: Não. O peru.

Naruto: QUÊ!?

Grito da cozinha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Naruto: OO

Orochimaru: Ai... Ai... Só falta um pedido. Preciso pensar bem. n.n

Naruto: Hei! Hei! Que tal me libertar? Assim ninguém desfaz o que você pediu! XD

Orochimaru: EU? Libertar você!? Nossa, que desperdício de pedido! Não, não...

Naruto: ò.ó

Sasuke: Desista. Não vai dar certo. ¬¬

Naruto: Seu otimismo tá me contagiando, teme. ò.ó

Orochimaru: Ooooooh! Ti bunitinho meus dois gênios juntos! Dá vontade de laçar os dois e colocar numa gaiola! n.n

Naruto: Esse cara regula? O.ó

Orochimaru: Aaaaah! Já sei! Tive uma idéia! Que tal um yaoizinho, heim? XD

Sasuke: ...!

Naruto: NEEEEEEEM PENSAR! Ò.Ó Eu não simulo YAOI com esse gênio nem sob tortura! Ò.Ó **- Se levantou.**

Sasuke: Nossa... É a primeira vez que eu levo um fora. ¬¬

Naruto: O///O O que você queria que eu respondesse? ò.ó

Sasuke: _Dobe_. ù.ú **- Olhou para o lado e viu Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Tobi, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Itachi, e mais um outro chegando de mansinho. -** Huh?

---

Kankuro: Sorte que meu super jato estava passando bem em cima do polo norte nessa minha operação volta ao mundo :)

Gaara: Eu odeio você. ¬¬ Agora além de ganhar a aposta ainda bancou o herói.

Kankuro: XD

Shikamaru: Certo. Precisamos pegar a lâmpada.

Temari: Eu to vendo ela ali. **- Apontou para perto de Orochimaru.**

Lee: Eu vou até a cozinha ver se dá pra envenenar a comida dele. ò.ó

Gaara: Boa idéia. Eu lembro de ter comprado chumbinho.

Todos: OO

Gaara: Que foi? ¬¬

Shikamaru: Problemáticos.

**Shikamaru saiu do esconderijo e se aproximou da lâmpada.**

---

Orochimaru: Aaaaah! Eu quero um yaoi! Vocês querem, meninas? 8D

Sakura e Ino: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim! XD

Ino: A gente viu eles se beijando! Até que foi kawai! n///n

Orochimaru e as meninas: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!

Naruto: E eu que achava vocês bonitinhas. O.ó

**Ao ver Shikamaru, Sasuke se levantou, puxou Naruto pelos ombros e deu um beijo na boca do rapaz. De inicio o loiro se assustou, mas acabou fechando os olhos e correspondendo.**

Orochimaru e as meninas: AEEEEEEEEEW! XD

Shikamaru, Neji, Tobi e Kankuro: O.O...!

Temari e Hinata: Ooooooh...! ô.ô

Itachi: Espero que isso não seja de família. Ò.ó

**O gênio do anel se afastou ainda segurando a cabeça do loiro e viu que ao invés de alguém ter pego a lâmpada todo mundo ficou olhando com cara de pateta pra cena.**

Sasuke: ¬¬

**E para a sua surpresa Naruto voltou a beijá-lo. O gênio do anel fechou os olhos, correspondendo automaticamente.**

Hinata: Isso é tãããão kawai... °¬°

Neji: Hinata?! °O°

Temari: Cala a boca, Neji. Num atrapalha. Ô.Ô

Kankuro: Como "Não atrapalha"!? Ò.ó

Shikamaru: Putz! Melhor acabar com esse show antes que eu perca a noiva. ¬¬** - Foi até a lâmpada.**

Kabuto: AAAAAAAAH!!!! SENHOR OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! **- Correndo da cozinha.**

Naruto: Huh! **- Se afastou. -** Nani? O.ô

Orochimaru: Pow, Kabuto-kun! Atrapalhou a cen... QUE POVO TODO É ESSE AQUI? Ò.Ó...!!!!

Kabuto: É UM ATAQUE, SENHOR OROCHIMARU!!!

Orochimaru: A LÂMPADA! \°O°/

Shikamaru: É minha! **- Pegou a lâmpada. -** Eu desejo... AAAAARRE! **- Orochimaru pisara no seu pé e a lâmpada voou.**

_"É MINHAAAAAAAAA"_

**Todo mundo correu pra cima da lâmpada e para consegui-la a porrada rolou. Pisaram em pés, socaram barrigas, cutucaram olhos, morderam orelhas, xingaram a mãe... Uia! Lee e Gaara saindo da cozinha carregando Chouji com uma maçã na boca! Ooooooh!!! ô.ô **

**Ah... Voltando a história...**

**A lampada era jogada de um lado pro outro. n.n**

Naruto: CACETA, PAREM DE FAZER AMASSOS NA MINHA LÂMPADA! Ò.Ó

Lee: PEGUEI! YES! Eu sou o novo dono da lâmpada! **- Sorrisão enquanto largava Chouji.**

Ino e Shikamaru: CHOUJI!

Chouji: Hum? **- Comendo a maçã.**

Orochimaru: Pow! Sacanagem! O prato principal fugiu! SASUKE-KUN! Ò.Ó...!

Sasuke: Eu? ¬¬

Orochimaru: TRANSFORMA O COZINHEIRO EM SAPO!

**Puft! Lee e Kabuto se transformam em sapo.**

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! KABUTO-KUN! \°O°/

Sasuke: _Gomen_. Você não falou qual dos cozinheiros. ¬¬

Gaara (Agachado e olhando os sapinhos): Eta... Qual de vocês é o Lee? ò.ô

Temari: Peguei a lâmpada! ò.ó

Mocinhos: AEW!!!

Itachi: Uia! Eu disse "aew!" Sou mocinho! 8D

Naruto: EEEEEW! Você é minha nova ama, princesa! **- Sorrisão. -** Agora vê se pede algo que preste. ¬¬

Temari: _Mata o Orochimaru!_ Ò.Ó

Naruto: Não posso matar ninguém. u.u

Temari: ENTÃO TRANSFORMA ELE EM PURPURINA!

Naruto: Ah, isso eu posso fazer! XD

Orochimaru: \°O°/

**Puft! Orochimaru virou purpurina.**

Mocinhos: AEEEEEEEEEW!!!!

Temari: Segundo pedido...

Naruto: Minha liberdade, que tal? n.n

Temari: Hm... Eu ía pedir outro beijo yaoi, mas...

Rapazes: Ò.Ó...!

Temari: Tá. Você é legal e eu gostei de você. Desejo sua liberdade. n.n

Naruto: O.O...!

**A lâmpada começou a brilhar e os braceletes de Naruto se partiram.**

Naruto: Eu tô livre? ô.ô

Temari: Tá sim. n.n

Naruto (Abraça Temari): BRIGADO! Você é tãããããão legaaaaaaaaaaaal!!!! T.T

Shikamaru: Ei, não abusa. ¬¬

Itachi: Ahá!** - Pegou o anel mágico e colocou no dedo. -** Mano! Agora você é MEU gênio.

Sasuke: Quer dizer que você não vai me libertar? ¬¬

Itachi: Não, ué. ò.ô

Sasuke: Vai me deixar preso nesse anel sem vida própria, bancando o escravo por mais alguns anos?

Itachi: É. É por aí...

Sasuke: O que a mamãe diria se visse isso? û.û

Itachi:...! Mamãe!? ô.ô

Sasuke: Ela ficaria muito decepcionada. Você provavelmente era o favorito dela. ù.ú

Itachi: É. É verdade. XD Ela me achava mais legal, menos chorão, mais inteligente, mais bonito...

Sasuke: Dá pra me liberar, Itachi? ¬¬

Itachi: Ah, claro! XD Xá comigo! Sasuke, desejo... Um sorvete! 8D

Sasuke: Ò.Ó

**Puft! Um sorvete.**

Itachi: Agora quero uma coca-cola.

**Puft! Uma coca-cola.**

Itachi: Legal! Já sei! Que tal me dá aqueles carrinhos de controle remoto que...

Sasuke: ITACHI! Ò.Ó Minha liberdade, que tal?

Itachi: Ah, tá. Seu chato. Sasuke, desejo que você seja libertado... Bla, bla, bla, ponto final. ¬¬

**Tzzzzz! O anel brilhou e os braceletes de Sasuke se partiram.**

Gaara: Como eu faço pra saber qual o sapo certo?

Naruto: Tem que beijar ele. n.n

Gaara: QUÊ!

Naruto: Pois é.

Gaara: E se eu acabar beijando o Kabuto? O.ó

Naruto: Aaaaah, então você beijaria o cozinheiro, né? XD

Gaara: Eu te odeio. ¬¬

Naruto: O sobrancelhudo é o sapo da direita. Eu vi o Sasuke transformá-lo.

Gaara: Certo...

Mulheres: Ô.Ô

Gaara: Ninguém olha. ò.ó

Mulheres: Chato. ¬¬

**Todo mundo virou de costas.**

**O sultão se agachou e beijou um dos sapos. Nesse momento Naruto cutucou Sasuke para desfazer a magia e o gênio do anel a desfez.**

**Quando Lee voltou ao normal ficou encarando Gaara muito sem jeito.**

Lee: Gaara-sama?

Gaara: ù///ú Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso.

Lee: Do quê?

Gaara: Disso.

**O ruivo tocou no rosto de Lee e o beijou. Só não esperava que ao tentar se separar, o cozinheiro abraçasse sua cintura e retribuísse o beijo.**

Kankuro: °O°

Temari: 8)

Gaara: Eu disse pra ninguém olhar. ò.ó

Temari: Desculpe. n.n

Sakura: E o que vamos fazer com o sapo Kabuto?

Lee: Hei! Eu sei fazer pernas de rãs usando sapos! 8D

Todos: OO...!

Kankuro: Temos que demitir o cozinheiro com urgência! Ò.Ó

Temari: Tá louco?! Quer demitir o único funcionário que nosso irmão lembra o nome? o.ó

Kankuro: OO

Temari: Hn...

**Shikamaru olhou de relance para Temari, que, ao perceber, sorriu corada.**

---

**Mais tarde...**

**Os gênios estavam na sacada assistindo à conversa da princesa, encostada no parapeito, e do plebeu, sentado no tapete mágico.**

Shikamaru: Bem... Acho que isso é o adeus.

Temari: Como assim "Adeus"?

Shikamaru: Seu irmão já não está desesperado pra casar você e... Eu continuo sendo o plebeu que consertou o vidro da janela. Já você é uma princesa.

Temari:...

Shikamaru: Bem... Uma bela princesa.** - Sorriu desconsertado.**

**A princesa corou. Sentou-se na beira do tapete e se inclinou para perto do príncipe.**

Temari: Que tal eu fazer as perguntas, Shikamaru?

Shikamaru:...

Temari: Você gosta de mim?

Shikamaru: Tanto que desfilei num elefante roxo e ainda guardo o seu cubo mágico até hoje.

Temari: Se importa em algum dia ser sultão?

Shikamaru: Sim. Mas aí eu caso nossa filha com 16 anos.

**A loira riu, mas se aproximou mais do príncipe, ficando com os rostos bem próximos.**

Temari: Gosta dos meus irmãos?

**Shikamaru aproximou mais seu rosto também, ainda mantendo seu sorriso.**

Shikamaru: Cunhados são agregados. Meus irmãos também não contam.

Temari: Sei... E quanto ao Fuuton?

Shikamaru: Acho que você fica sexy mandando ele atacar as pessoas.

**A princesa sorriu e apoiou sua testa na dele.**

Temari: Então você não precisa ir. Apesar de um plebeu mentirosos você continua sendo o cara legal que eu conheci.

Shikamaru: Mas e seu irmão?

Temari: Meu irmão tá tendo um caso com o cozinheiro. Qual é a moral que ele tem sobre mim agora? o.ó

Shikamaru: Eu adoro você, sabia?

**O casal fechou os olhos e uniu os lábios num beijo cheio de carícias.**

**Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam desconsertados.**

Sasuke: Que tal irmos embora? ¬¬

Naruto: Boa idéia. ô.ô

Sasuke: Vamos. **- Pegou na mão de Naruto**.

**No corredor...**

Sasuke: Por que você mentiu pro sultão sobre o sapo?

Naruto: Eu não queria ser o único a dar beijo yaoi por aqui.

Sasuke:... ¬¬ Agora que fomos libertados... O que vamos fazer?

Naruto: Você eu não sei. Mas eu sempre quis conhecer o mundo.

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Quer vir comigo? n.n

Sasuke:...!

Itachi: Ô, Sasuke.

Gênios: Arrh! **- Susto.**

**Itachi e Tobi aparecem com duas sacolas cheias de ouro (Roubado do sultão).**

Tobi: A gente veio se despedir! n.n

Itachi: É. Precisando...

Sasuke: Vocês também vão embora? o.ó

Tobi: Sabe como é. Somos do mundo. Espríritos livres! 8D

Sasuke: Suponho que as sacolas sejam lembranças. ¬¬

Tobi: Acertou! 8D

Itachi: Se cuidem. n.n

**A dupla foi embora e os gênios se entreolharam, ainda de mãos dadas.**

**Sorriram ao perceber isso e continuaram andando.**

Sasuke: Então... Qual o primeiro lugar que quer conhecer?

Naruto: Faz 10.000 anos que eu virei gênio. Não tenho noção de mapa.

Sasuke: Tem a Austrália.

Naruto: Ótimo. Vamos conhecer a Austrália! É longe?

Sasuke: O que você acha?

Naruto: Então vamos ter que chamar Itachi e Tobi pra raptarem o tapete. ò.ó

Sasuke: ¬¬

**FIM!!!**

**

* * *

**

Pois éééé. O fim!

Perdoem-me o atraso. Hamiko-san estava muito triste e não costumo escrever fics (Seja qual for o gênero) quando estou triste.

Maaaas... Tá aqui ela!!! XD

* * *

**FeH-Chan:**

_"Tem belo luar e orgias demais..." _

OMG! Q HENTAI É ESSE? xD

E eu sei lá! Eu só altero ins pontos da música (Substiruir Arábia por Suna), mas o resto é coisa da Disney. ô.ô

E nós ouvíamos essa música com toda a inocência do mundo. XD

Que nem o trecho de A Gata Borralheira (Carochinha as avessas), a música é _"A salacatula é... Nem eu sei o que é esse angu, mas a mágica se faz dizendo Bibidi bobidi boo"_. Não foi invenção minha não. n.n

* * *

**Giza:** Beijinhos SasuNarus! n.n

Espero que tenha gostado!

* * *

**Shikatema:**

_"QUE HISTORIA É ESSA DO NARUTO ACHAR O PENTEADO DO MEU SHIKA-KUN RIDICULO ?!!?!?!? MANDA ELE VIR QUE EU QUERO TIRAR A LIMPO ESSA HISTORIA!! Ou peça a Temari para ir no meu lugar plz..."_

Manda o Fuuton XD

Um happy end ShikaTema pra vc!

Abraços!

* * *

**Hitomi Kanzaki:** É. Meu Itachi é um marco. Nessa fic ele entrou a pedidos. 

Tobi, Orochimaru, Kabuto e Gaara. Remédio contra o mau humor! Pode passar a semana com eles, Hitomi! XD

* * *

**Amakase Miharu:** _"Nossa, o Itachi ama o Sasuke né? Afinal, querer o irmão mais novo só pra ter um gênio."_

Quê isso. Lá no fundo, mas laaaaaaaaaa no fundo mesmo, beeeeem no fundinho, esses irmãos se amam.

Ainda precisa ir beeeeeeeeeeem lá no fundo.

Hehe! Abraços!

* * *

**Rumokura Hisa**

Sem GaaIno

Muito ShikaTema!

E com Temari salvando o dia! (Girl power!)

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** Apesar das fics eu sou uma pessoa pura e sem maldade. Tá, talvez com uma boa dose de maldade, mas tenho mente puríssima! 

Ah, sim! Eis o yaoi!!!

Abraços!

* * *

**thamii-chan: **

**No covil do mal**

Hamiko: Alou! Chegou bem na hora. n.n

Tobi, Kabuto e Itachi: Oi, Thamii-chan! **- Fazendo a roupa de Kitana no Orochimaru -**

Orochimaru: Me-ni-na! Que bom que você chegou! Hamiko-san já me deu cinco alfinetadas e eu não gostei! Thamii-chan, quero uma opinião sincera. Essa cor combina com meus olhos?

Tobi, Kabuto, Itachi e Hamiko: ¬¬

* * *

**Nizu:**_ "O Itachi não é clone do Sasuke! É o contrário, ele é o mais velho! E o mais esperto também, querer ele só pra usufruir dos poderes"_

Itachi: É, Nizu! Também sou o mais legal, menos chorão, mais inteligente, mais bonito...

Sasuke: Tem _certeza_ que somos irmãos? o.ó

* * *

**Uzumaki Taty Lee Uchiha:** Cê aproveitou bem a companhia do Naruto? 

Naruto: n///n

Sasuke: Vamos parar com os emprestimos de Naruto? Não dá pra mandar só um bushin dele? o.ó

Hamiko: Não. O original tem mais credibilidade e o leitor tem sempre razão. XD

Sasuke:...

Hamiko: E ele é uma gracinha!** - Abraçando Naruto. -** Se eu apertar um bushin desse jeito ele com certeza vai se desfazer! Olha que coisa meiga!

* * *

**Pyoko-Chan:** Nem foi tão mal! Rolou até beijinhos! 

Podia ser pior. Podiam ter substituído o peru. ô.ô

Mas a liberdade do loiro veio graças a Temari mesmo. XD

* * *

**Akane Kyo:** No caso do Shukaku, caverna engasga, rir, conta piada e tem complexos. 

Ah, sim! E é fã do Shikamaru tb!

* * *

**Hidini-sama:** Eis o último capítulo, Hinidi-sama! 

Gostou???

Heim? Gostou? Heim? Heim? n.n

* * *

**RaposaVermelha:**

Shikamaru: Henge! **- Se transforma na Raposa. -** E aí? Onde vai ser a prova?

Hamiko: Pode levar ele pra sua casa. Aí ele vai pra escola no seu lugar. n.n

Shikamaru: Só não abusa, heim. Tô fazendo um favor. ¬¬

Hamiko: Aproveite! n.n

* * *

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Yaoi SasuNaru com beijinhos de distração e platéia!!!! 

Só que as meninas se revelaram. hehehehe!

* * *

**Inu:** _"o tio ori parece uma perua loira que viu uma bolsa em liquidação no shopping!"_

Hauahauahauahauaaa!

Preciso restabelecer a dignidade do tio Oro.

Orochimaru: Vou denunciá-la por calúnia e difamação. ò.ó

Abraços, Inu!

* * *

**Mah-chann:** Já que gostou tanto do Itachi pode levar ele essa semana pra sua casa! Aí você conhece melhor ele! 8) 

Até!!!

* * *

**Agradeço!!**


End file.
